


转角遇到爱

by monita



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monita/pseuds/monita
Summary: 年下，年轻人攻叔叔受，有双方前男友出场，有生子，有产乳。注意避雷。





	转角遇到爱

一、

十一月，街道两端已经积满雪，路边笔直高挺的长青树白了一半。迈克尔坐在皮椅里，从办公室望出去，允许自己花一分钟考虑是不是中年危机到了。  
玻璃反光映出他办公桌后的半身，他不得不说他很庆幸自己至今维持二三十岁时高大强壮的身材，深棕色的头发里灰白越来越多，一副黑框阅读镜遮住了灰蓝色的眼睛，暗棕红色的三件套。  
二十岁在大学里，他对三件套嗤之以鼻，现在打开衣柜却全是正装。  
特立独行的叛逆者也功成名就，迈克尔开始怀疑自己这些年来不知不觉改变了多少。  
他没有让自己的思维发散太久，时间很快到了，他今天十二点起要去大学做特邀讲师。  
那是他的一位多年好友，弗格森教授，吉尔·弗格森，他的吉尔的要求。  
她一头红发，骄傲地坐在轮椅上，“亲爱的班级，我为你们带来，XXXX科技研究所XXXX项目的负责人，金博士。”  
迈克尔弯下腰，笑着握她的手。几年前的一次车祸，吉尔再也不能走路。她选择了相对安逸的生活，进入大学教书。自那时起，每个学期迈克尔都会抽出一天，为她教的两到三个班级担任一节课的特邀讲师。  
这一天是两节课，六点钟，他们照例去吃晚餐。吉尔精心化妆，穿上露肩的晚装裙。她用红裙配红发，墨绿的眼影配绿色的眼眸。  
烛光晚餐吃得相当开心，等到酒喝完，女侍者端上一个金属罩盖住的餐盘，揭开是写着“迈克生日快乐”的蛋糕。  
她冲着两位客人微笑，对迈克尔说，“先生，生日惊喜！”  
迈克尔叹气，像一只雄狮坐在椅子里谴责羚羊，“四十岁后的生日惊喜简直是当众处刑。更何况，我记得我的生日在下个月。”  
吉尔亲密地碰碰他强健的手臂，“我一年只有一次让你羞耻的机会！下个月我要去夏威夷参加一个研讨会。”  
女侍者有些羡慕地看着这两位客人谈话，美丽的女士不良于行却依旧自信，而她的男伴成熟强壮又体贴，眉骨与鼻梁都很高，像是希腊或罗马的雕塑，充满男性气息，灰蓝色的眼睛却很温柔。他身上有种奇异的浪漫和庄重，也许是因为他穿的三件套，低调的红色系三件套，他甚至连衣服的色调都在体贴陪衬女伴的晚装裙。  
女侍者忍不住问，“两位结婚多久了？”  
两个客人愣了一愣，大笑起来，女士笑得祖母绿色的眼睛里闪着泪光。  
开玩笑哄走了好奇的年轻女孩，结账并留下丰厚小费，吉尔被迈克尔帮助，从轮椅转移到车里，她还在笑，“那个可怜的小姑娘居然以为我们是一对！”  
她和他认识太久，不记得是几年级，都参加了科学俱乐部，一起动手做九大行星的小项目。  
“很多人有这样的误解。”迈克尔说。  
“那是因为你看起来不够基，”吉尔不赞同地指出，“你多久没谈恋爱了？”  
迈克尔把车开出餐厅，“我已经不年轻了，不像年轻人一样把爱情当成空气。接下来去哪里？”  
“我想去喝咖啡。”她打了个哈欠，又振作精神看着迈克尔，“你需要爱情，迈克，我敢肯定你还像你年轻时一样需要爱情。既然今天为你过生日，快快许愿，转角就能遇到你的下一个男朋友！”  
转角没有他的下一个男朋友，漫长的沿街直行，转角是“朱莉的小店”，吉尔所在大学附近的一间家庭式餐厅。  
他们不介意穿着三件套和晚装裙，从贵得吓人的牛排馆去朱莉的小店喝咖啡吃冰激凌。  
吉尔点了巧克力酱咖啡味冰激凌球，上面撒着满满的坚果仁，再加上一杯香蕉奶昔。  
迈克尔在洋甘菊茶和加酒的爱尔兰咖啡间思考，最后选择含酒的咖啡。  
吉尔满意，“你要是再喝洋甘菊茶我会掉头就走，你需要一点刺激迈克……”  
正在这时，小店里角落的沙发座位喧闹起来。所有人都往那看。  
一个蜜金色头发的年轻人撞翻了盘子，脸涨得通红，绝望地扒着胸口，他呛得咳都咳不出来，眼看要晕过去。  
离他近的客人，看着像学校的学生束手无策，这家店的女招待——正是那位朱莉，风风火火地吼他们，“打911叫急救！你们站在这里是想让他死吗！”  
年轻人泪眼朦胧，眼前的一切越来越远越来越暗，不知道喉道还是气管被堵住，呼吸不了，像是一条脱水的鱼。  
拜托，不管哪个神。他挣扎着想，被呛死也太悲惨了！还是在……我刚刚失恋这天被呛死！  
一个声音问朱莉，“过敏还是呛到？”  
“不是过敏！”她一愣，马上回答，“他常来，今晚点的东西都吃过很多次了……”  
一双手从年轻人背后稳定住他，迅速把他整个人扯起来，那个人比他高，手臂环在他腰上，低沉的声音在他耳边说，“放松。”  
肚脐之上，肋骨之下的位置被重重一拉，造成按压的力度，海姆立克急救法！年轻人反应出来，昏暗的眼前亮起希望。——重复撞击腹部膈肌下软组织，产生一股上冲力，冲开气管里的异物。  
他突然呛咳不止，咳出一块顶着巧克力MM豆的曲奇，新鲜空气一拥而入充斥肺部。  
救他的人看了眼那块曲奇，把他放回沙发里，微妙地说了句，“以后吃东西慢一些。”  
年轻人还在咳着，喉咙难受得不得了，咳出满脸眼泪。想要留住那个男人，却发不出声音，连声谢谢都说不出，就被其他关切地客人围住，直到朱莉大声推开他们，“嘿！嘿！这个男孩需要新鲜空气！”  
与此同时，迈克尔已经扶吉尔上车。吉尔埋怨，“我的冰激凌才吃了一半！我的奶昔还没来！”  
迈克尔承诺，“等你从夏威夷回来，我请客。”  
她扑哧一笑，方才迈克尔去急救，把外套脱下，这会儿还没穿上，外套就丢在车里，马甲勾勒出厚实的肩膀和倒三角的上身。  
“你像一阵风似的走了，甚至不给那个呛到的小男孩说谢谢的机会。”  
迈克尔目不斜视，“我对被人不断道谢没有兴趣。”

二、

一个月后。  
研究所某个方向的负责人，一个矮小秃顶的伊朗裔老头敲门走进办公室，朝迈克尔挤眼，“明天，你的生日，我猜是。主持实习生面试吧，当是你的生日礼物。”  
迈克尔在办公桌后怀疑地挑起一边眉毛，“要我主持一场面试，也算是一份礼物？”  
老头是他父母的朋友，大学的教授，博士的导师，多年师生，在高大成熟的学生面前偶尔心虚，还是维持一副高深莫测的样子，“平均年龄二十五六岁的优秀年轻男人，齐聚一堂，争夺你的垂青。这还不算一份礼物吗？”  
迈克尔不知从哪里开始澄清，“第一，我对办公室恋爱没有兴趣，更不要提以权谋私的办公室恋爱；第二，从私人角度说，你为什么认为我对二十五六的男人有特别兴趣？”  
老头惊讶地瞪大眼睛，“回顾一下你读博士起的对象，你确定你对二十五六的男人没有特别兴趣？”  
“……读博士起我的对象只有过两个，需要说明的是，和第一个交往时我也才二十七八。那时我只是在交往同龄人。”  
老头同情地摇头，“迈克，你得面对真实的自己，有年龄偏好并不是可耻的事，你应该……”  
迈克尔头痛地按了按太阳穴，第一万零一次衡量，揍这个一直比他矮比他瘦小的老师一顿，算不算恃强凌弱。

次日，迈克尔还是研究过简历，准备面试。  
最被看好的候选人简历放在最上，一位本杰明·肯森，没有年龄，没有照片——学术研究机构比其他地方更注重政治正确，出现年龄和照片可能导致候选人遭遇年龄歧视或是种族歧视。  
迈克尔看过年轻的肯森先生参与过的项目，获得的各种奖学金，这无疑是个令人赞赏的年轻人。  
迈克尔微笑，许多年轻人来到这里实习，不为以后能在这里工作，而为积攒经验去触碰他们真正的目标。这是一件很好的事，他乐于成全那些目标明确的年轻人。  
他保持愉快，直到助理带着那位“本·肯森”进来。门打开的瞬间，那头蜜金色的头发让迈克尔一愣。  
同样惊愕的蓝绿色眼睛望向他，年轻人的脸立刻红得发亮。与上次的T恤夹克不同，这次他穿了白色衬衣和蓝黑色西装外套，系细条领带，典型面试的打扮。绽开笑容时嘴角的弧度有些孩子气，又有些狡猾。  
“本杰明·肯森先生。”  
“请叫我本，所有人都这么叫我。”年轻人局促地说，几乎想说“谢谢你救了我”。  
“请放松，这只是一个面试。”迈克尔宽厚地安慰。  
“是，”年轻的肯森先生，本，理解他的意思，在面试中对面试官道谢显然是不合适的。  
面试按部就班进行，在一系列问题后，迈克尔把话题引导回来，“你的研究方向很有趣。”  
“我以为，你们会觉得……太‘有趣’了。”他虽然小心翼翼，却非常坦诚，“你们的方向更……大众一些。请不要误解我，我不是说这样有什么不好，作为领域内的重要机构，做大众的研究是必要的。我只是没想到，我会得到面试的机会。”  
“你可以直接说，”迈克尔甚至理解地笑了一下，“我们的研究方向更保守，我们的预算很大一部分来自政府拨款，其余来自企业与个人的投资或是捐赠，无论哪一个来源方向，都附带条件，限制了使用范围。“  
“我很感激您的解释。“本很礼貌，也很主动，“这是不是意味着，我是您会认真考虑的人选之一？”  
迈克尔长久地看向他，这个成熟强壮的男人脸上显露出一种沉思的表情。本的心莫名砰砰直跳，在他以为会现场得到肯定答案时，听见他的面试官说，“不要急躁，请等待正式通知。”

面试以后他在休息室外徘徊，想要在休息时间，他的面试官出来时向他道谢。  
可是他才刚坐下，内心排练一会儿见了金博士要说的话，就见一个让他浑身不适的人从面试的地方走出。  
那个人满脸阴沉，应该是面试进展得并不顺利，在看见本的时刻目光闪烁，逼了上来。  
“让我看看这是谁，这不是笨蛋本吗？我们研讨会里最傻最不会社交的一个，你妄想进入这里？”  
本知道布鲁要激怒自己，他感觉怒火聚集，冷冷地说，“至少我的论文都是我自己的成果，而不是靠学术剽窃得来。”  
他戳中了布鲁的痛脚，布鲁大怒，“你怎么敢！你这个彻头彻尾的失败者，连你的甜心男朋友都留不住，我勾一勾手指他就过来了，那个小婊子——”  
他蓄意抢走乔诺，却又侮辱性地背后骂他。本在那一瞬间失去理智，对着那张招人恨的脸出拳。  
“住手！”一个低沉愤怒的声音给他当头浇下一桶冰水。本浑身一个激灵，拳头没碰到布鲁就立刻收回。  
他看见布鲁脸上的得逞，他又是故意的！他的面试进展不好，所以激怒自己和他打架，他不会被选中也要拖自己落水，险些中了他的圈套。  
“先生们，你们的表现令我失望。”苍蓝色的眼睛严厉地扫过他们，本知道他的面试官高大强壮，但是不知道他话语里压抑的怒意能像未发作的雷雨，叫他重温四五年级才有过的那种战战兢兢。  
蜜金色头发的年轻人脸涨得通红，方才气焰嚣张的另一个年轻人也不敢直视他，心虚地低下头。  
迈克尔不再多说，看了看腕表，“两位的面试已经结束，不必多在这里逗留。”  
布鲁如蒙大赦地说，“是的，金博士。我正要走，正如你看见的，是肯森先生要先出手攻击我。”  
“应该看见的一切我都看见了，感谢你主动提供意见，尽管我不记得我询问过你。”  
他的声音平静，话语却讽刺。布鲁很快愤愤离去，本整张脸都在发烫，也不敢再说一个字地离开。  
我还会得到通知吗，还有机会说谢谢吗？本难过极了。想回头看看，却又怕更讨人厌，只能尽可能不丢脸地走开。

三、

一位非裔同事摩根看见迈克尔隐含怒意，站在原地，审慎地评估状况，“面试中发生了什么？”  
“不是面试中，是面试后。”迈克尔简要叙述，最后总结，“所以简历最漂亮的两个年轻人，一个学术造假，一个容易冲动。”  
“我想学术造假你绝对不会接受，那么容易冲动的那一个？”同事以旁观者的冷静看他。  
“他需要学会控制他的脾气，”迈克尔严肃地说，语气随后温和下来，“但我不认为，一个二十多岁的年轻人应该为偶然的一次无法自控，失去来这里的机会。”

那天晚上本辗转反侧，后悔和自责像一条蛇钻进胸腔啃咬。直到天色渐亮，他才迷糊睡着，却在八点半及时醒来查看邮箱。  
他觉得他完了，原本有八成把握，都被自己干下的蠢事毁了。查看邮箱也是人绝望之中，不愿承认事实的最后挣扎。  
没想到，他瞪大蓝绿色的眼睛，柔软的头发乱着，赤脚从床上跳下来。  
八点三十二，他得到相当正式的邮件通知。本热切地看发件人——是研究所而不是……他的面试官的邮箱，狂喜之余，又不知为什么，有一些难过。

他将在一位黛安·古德曼博士手下实习，她的研究助理琼细细介绍了本要做的事，把上一个实习生留下的任务交给他。  
本小心问，“上一个实习生？”  
琼神情微妙，“他怀孕了。把黛安气得不轻，你知道，这个项目到了最关键的时候，突然怀孕走人……”  
实习是有工资的，老板指望你至少能干一部分活。琼看了看本，又谨慎地端详他过于漂亮的外表，“我不想问个人问题，但是……你没有这种问题吧？”  
本有些尴尬，“我刚刚分手。”  
琼松了口气，“那你至少不会突然怀孕！再来一次这种事，黛安会杀人的！”  
本不由露出笑容，被分手以来的阴霾渐渐散开，“那我猜想，这算是发生在我身上的一件好事。”

这天晚上，迈克尔履行他的诺言，请从夏威夷回来的吉尔吃冰激凌。  
朱莉的小店里，他两次走神，非常轻微，也就几秒。可是再短暂的出神又怎么瞒得过一个认识他三十年的人，吉尔按他的手臂，“怎么了，最近太累吗？”  
蓝色的眼睛对上她，迈克尔喝着爱尔兰咖啡，“不是累。一件你会感兴趣的事，那个狼吞虎咽的年轻人现在在研究所实习，我是他的面试官。”  
吉尔讶然失笑，饶有兴趣，“这真是个巧合。那个男孩对你一个劲道谢了？”  
“他还没有这个机会。”迈克尔沉浸在忧虑中的面容终于带上一抹轻松，“我真的不想被人一个劲道谢，太夸张也太麻烦了。”  
她摇晃手指，“但是你逃不开的迈克。”  
迈克尔说，“他提醒我一个人。在他控制不住愤怒时。”  
吉尔知道他说的是谁，陷入沉默。她总在后悔没有早早把迈克尔拉出他的上一段感情，那个卑鄙的小兔崽子。  
迈克尔没有掩饰，“他让我想起亚历山德，当然，他比亚历山德光明善良得多。外表和性格都大不相同，但无法控制愤怒这一点出奇一致。也许这是年轻人的常态。”  
“……如果他让你想到那小子，你可以不录取他。”吉尔的神色温柔，“每天看见一个给你负面影响的人，并不是一件好事。”  
迈克尔看着她满是关切的绿色眼眸，一如既往生机勃勃，不由得笑了。他拍了拍吉尔的手，“可这是我的问题，不是他的。”  
他对自己相当严苛，那个年轻人——本·肯森，没有错，不该为自己看见他时想起谁负责。  
“那么你做好准备吧。”吉尔的眼里闪着光芒，“他一定会找到机会，对你一个劲地道谢。”  
迈克尔故作严肃，他是个高大强壮，很有威严的男人，沉下脸叫人害怕，“我会确保，用这种表情把他吓回去。”  
吉尔“扑哧”一笑，调侃之后，迈克尔也重新笑起来。

吉尔的预言很快成真，几天以后，午休时间，迈克尔在与黛安谈一些事，本和黛安的助理琼坐在另一张餐桌上，频频用那双蓝绿色的眼睛偷看他。  
蜜金色头发的年轻人做得很谨慎，迈克尔不动声色地想，坐在他身边的琼都不一定发现。但迈克尔把他投来的目光抓个正着，年轻人立即低头，整张脸埋进馅饼里，压抑紧张般狼吞虎咽吃着牧羊人馅饼。  
黛安先带着琼离开，迈克尔思考一瞬间，决定主动让这个年轻人道谢，被道谢尴尬，拖着只会令气氛更尴尬。  
随着他走近，本更加把馅饼往嘴里塞。迈克尔叹气，“慢一些，小心再——”  
“呛到”两个字还没出口，那个年轻人已经又脸色通红地咳个不停，因为情急和羞恼，更止不住呛咳。  
迈克尔什么也不说，递给他一杯水。年轻人咕噜咕噜灌下去，舒了一口气，脸上还留着红晕，让他的脸庞显得非常明亮，那是种年轻人特有的明亮，迈克尔几乎要为此微笑。  
本放下水杯，紧张却直接，一股勇气让他能发出声音，“谢谢您……”  
“一句就够了。”迈克尔朝他颔首，“我接受你的谢意，也希望你别总想着这件事，我只是帮了一把手而已。”他站起身，“再见。”  
本追上他，“今天的事也谢谢！”他不知为什么开始走在迈克尔身边飞快解释，“我，我平时不会这样。我以前从没呛到过，真的。”  
“看来我应该离你远一点。”本听见这样一句话，他愣了愣，眨了眨眼睛，意识到话里的意思不是厌恶驱赶，而是一种调侃。  
——差不多每次自己遇见他都会呛到，所以他该离得远一点。  
年轻人茫然刹那，随后立即接上，“不，”他略微抬头，直视迈克尔，唇边挂着笑，“您应该离我近一些，否则谁来帮我一把。”  
那一刻，玻璃走廊的阳光照在他身上，熠熠生辉，突出了年轻人脸上那种自信和狡黠的笑。迈克尔本该感到愉快，可似曾相识的场景在脑中涌起，一座无形的警钟被敲响。  
再多一些高傲，多一些恶作剧式的刻薄，就像亚历山德。  
对亚历山德的宠爱遮蔽了自己的眼睛，没有发现他们原则上的不同，最后彻底决裂。  
迈克尔的心沉下去，他礼貌地说，“我到了，再见。”向转弯处走去。  
本迷惑地看着他匆匆离去的背影，心里泛起难言的失落。

四、

两周后，本和他的朋友班妮在游泳馆见面，班妮是个游泳健将，在水下灵活得像一条鱼。两人坐在岸边聊天，四条腿上上下下拍水。  
“实习怎么样？”她细声问。  
本点头，湿了的头发更柔软，几缕掉下来，“目前一切顺利，但是有件事困扰我。”  
班妮这样的朋友知道本是个有主意的人，有时甚至有点冲动，她耐心地等本主动说。  
“有一位金博士，我感觉，他不喜欢我。”  
“那位迈克尔·A·金博士？”班妮显然听过他的大名，“他前几年在XXXX大学，据说已经快要拿到终身聘请了，大学现在对终身聘请很慎重，那是个难得的机会，他反而突然放弃教职。”  
“……这我不知道。” 本沉吟。  
“我记得你在为古德曼博士工作。”班妮指出，“那么金博士通过古德曼博士干扰你的工作了吗？”  
“不……”本摇头，“他很公平， 很友善，对我帮助很大。”  
“这可不像不喜欢呀。”班妮斯文地说。  
“唔。”本这么回答，脑子里有些乱。他清楚他的感觉没有事实依据支持，可这种感觉那么清晰：大多数时候那个人赞赏他，但总有某几个时刻，那个人不喜欢他。

又是一周后，一次行业研讨会。  
本也在受邀之列，所有有名气的人都在酒店住下，会场已经布置好了。  
本在前台客气地和前台小姐拿房卡，顺便称赞她的美甲很漂亮。一个刻意的声音响起，“这不是笨蛋本吗？”  
他绷着脸转身，布鲁怎么会在这？他当然在，他跟着他的父亲来。他的父亲是这个领域非常成功的研究者之一，所以布鲁的“学术造假”很大一部分是父亲纵容的，举报不出结果。  
转过身来，本的心就碎了，他无言地看着本身边的乔诺。乔诺是个漂亮天真的金发男孩，面对本他有些难受，轻声说，“我要去办入住，先走了。”他被布鲁带来，但举行研讨会的酒店已经住满，他住在附近的另一家酒店。  
“甜心，别忘了，周四是你的生日。你不是一直想在XX餐厅过生日吗？全球50家最好餐厅之一，我预约了桌子还定下了酒……等等！”他装作猛地想起，看向本，“噢，我打电话去确认的时候听见，有一个肯森先生也在那天定了位，你为了他的生日准备的吗，真可怜，现在都还没取消？会有人陪你去吗？”  
“当然有。”本努力维持冷静。  
“是谁？他在吗？”布鲁夸张地左右张望，前男友与现男友闹出这样一幕，乔诺难堪得咬着嘴唇低下头。  
“事实上我也很喜欢那家餐厅。”迈克尔出现在他们附近，对本这么说，在他肩上拍了拍，本明白这是对他控制住怒火的赞许。  
之后迈克尔转向布鲁，他身高有一米九，可以俯视许多人，天然带着一种威慑力。布鲁如临大敌，听见他说，“我刚才和你的父亲打过招呼，他在找你。”  
布鲁匆匆离开，乔诺心酸地说，“本，再见。”也走了。  
本僵直着，允许自己陷入苦涩的情绪。收拾心情，对迈克尔小声说，“对不起，闹出这一幕，太高中生了。”  
“不要说我在你这样的年纪，就算到了我现在的年纪，也有人和事能让我控制不住怒火。”  
本追上去，和他并肩，“您说您也很喜欢那家餐厅是真的吗？我确实预约了两个人，也确实找不到人陪我去。”他深吸气，“您愿意考虑一下吗？”  
这个邀请来得太突兀，太不合适，让救过你并且当过你面试官的人去填前男友的位。  
本说完才反应过来，脸顿时涨红，尽力把这件事合理化，诚恳地说，“我只是想请您吃饭，给我个机会，认真向您道谢。”  
理智告诉迈克尔可以拒绝，也应该拒绝。直觉却告诉他接受。  
他的直觉引领他走向不少成功，也许多次把他带进麻烦里。  
可这一次，他还是选择听从直觉。  
“好吧。周四晚上见。”

那天下午，本翘掉了他应该听的一个讲座，在房里和班妮视频通话，班妮镇静地看他十分钟换了两套衣服。  
“……这一套比上一套好吗，更成熟一些？”  
班妮思忖：问题是，这两套根本没有区别。  
她柔声鼓励，“本，这一套就很好。你说得对，确实成熟一些。”  
本坐下，十秒钟后又站起来，“可是会不会太装腔作势，前一套更适合我……”  
“够了，本。”班妮不得不说，“你已经为你的头发该怎么梳领带该怎么打挣扎了半小时了。本，你看起来好极了，真的，所以你该放松。”  
本也意识到自己过分紧张，他重新坐下，扯松领带，“你说得对，是我过分紧张。”  
对面的姑娘小心地看着他。  
“……这，真的不是约会吗？”  
“当然不是。”本的语气带着指责，她怎么能这么想？目光专注，“这是一个很重要的感谢晚餐。”  
班妮无奈地欲言又止。

这个感谢晚餐就这么拉开帷幕，本提前到了十五分钟，好在餐厅里人不多。  
他小小发挥了一下魅力，恭维他们今晚的女侍者，真诚地说你有全世界最灿烂的笑容，能不能给我一张窗边的桌子呢？  
他是个长得漂亮，还很有礼貌的年轻人，女侍者被他逗笑。于是他们今晚的桌子在窗边，可以俯瞰整个城市的灯火。  
桌上玻璃基座里的蜡烛已经被点燃，烛光点点，气氛似乎有点太浪漫了。  
本双手手指搭成拱顶，安慰自己，高档餐厅并不是情侣的专场，他知道很多人会在这种场合谈工作。

五、

本等的人到来，他愣在座位里，感觉一阵发晕。  
迈克尔礼貌地向女侍笑，侧面眉骨和鼻梁高得像狮子，门口灯光强烈，冰蓝色的眼睛深邃，颜色又接近透明。  
他穿得相对正式，剪裁贴身的马甲突出胸膛的宽阔和强壮，外套肩线显出肩膀，收窄的腰，长而紧实的腿。  
他的动作自信而优雅，是的，你很少用优雅形容一个强壮的人，但他确实给人这种感觉，像是雄狮巡视领地。  
当他向本走来，本察觉许多隐含羡慕的目光悄悄射向自己，坐在座位上，竟有喝过酒一样的微醺。  
本以为这餐饭会很尴尬，但迈克尔不着痕迹地让他放松下来。他们吃了汤，前菜，一直吃到餐后甜点。本不确定地说，“你不吃红肉？”  
“红肉要吃生的，我不喜欢血。”  
真奇怪，他的身材让本以为他是会喜欢五成熟牛排的人，实际上他却不吃味道重的肉食，并且根据本的观察，很喜欢水果和草本茶。  
这种反差就像他给人的感觉，一只温和的狮子。  
这时候他们已经喝了两杯红酒，漫无边际地聊着。  
本提起布鲁和乔诺，他觉得应该向迈克尔说明，自己不是一个暴躁易怒的人，只是当时的情形太特殊。  
“……我和乔诺是很好的朋友，我们在寄宿学校认识……他很受欢迎，那时候我还戴着牙套，是个书呆子，没人愿意和我玩，只有他……”  
“他看上去是个善良的人。”迈克尔说。  
“后来进大学……我在十一年级变成热门人物，呃，牙套没有了，开始发育，我猜面部轮廓也变了……乔诺和我，可能因为我们总是在一起，所有人都开我们玩笑……十六七岁，当整个学校认为你们是一对的时候，你们就会慢慢变成一对。”  
迈克尔微笑，蓝色的眼睛闪烁，“那个年纪的爱情就是这样。有些傻，但很甜蜜。”  
本也也露出笑，笑出整齐的牙齿，“我想是的。”然后笑意消退，深吸气，“我不知道布鲁是不是为了报复我，而追求乔诺。”  
他抬头看迈克尔，脸颊因为酒精红着，迈克尔蓦地发觉他比自己年轻很多，是个会茫然失落的男孩子。  
“……我试图警告乔诺，布鲁别有用心。他第一次对我非常生气，我事后知道我错了，我的表达有问题，我把话说得像是告诉他，他没魅力吸引人，别人装作被他吸引只是为了报复我……我们闹崩了，他说他受够了我，我对他没有激情没有爱意，我们之间……就像整个学校都觉得我们是一对，所以我们成为甜蜜的一对。高中毕业还在一起，别人听到我们从高中起就交往，都不停称赞，就像个初恋成真的梦，我们就在所有人的称赞和期望下保持这个梦。但是，”他不知道自己在说什么，只是被对面的人柔和注视，看着他深邃的眼睛和眼角的细纹，忍不住把所有话都吐露出来，“这个梦做不下去了，他告诉我并不喜欢和我去朱莉的小店，他不喜欢家庭式咖啡店，他喜欢这里，这种餐厅，喜欢正式的地方，他喜欢……布鲁会带他去的地方。他希望住在皇宫里。”  
喜欢“正式”的地方，喜欢昂贵。本不想说前男友坏话，所以很含蓄。  
乔诺有一点虚荣，迈克尔想，但转念好笑，他年轻时也虚荣，至少比现在虚荣。只不过没人用高档餐厅和有钱追求者来诱惑他。  
“布鲁在他面前展露的是虚假的自己，可以成功蒙蔽人一时，却不能长久，”迈克尔斟酌，这算不算从亚历山德身上学到的，“上一次他的表现已经让乔诺警惕。乔诺也是个聪明的年轻人，很快会看清布鲁的真面目。如果你依然喜欢他，试试把他追回来。“  
他像个长辈鼓励自己，本却喃喃，“我不知道。我希望乔诺好，但我觉得……和我一起，他不会好，我也不会好。”  
“这是你的选择。”迈克尔平和地说，一点笑意出现在他眼中，“毕竟，感情方面，我可不敢自称一个好顾问。”  
在他自嘲调侃时，比起笑，本感到心头一阵刺痛，他不解地按住胸口。

最后结账，迈克尔没有拒绝本，本坚持付了账单。  
他喝了两杯——两杯半红酒，坐下不觉得，站起身才发觉自己步履踉跄，腿不像自己的了。  
餐厅外夜色已浓，他下楼梯时一个不稳，险些跌倒，被迈克尔扶住，扶着他上出租车。  
那双稳定宽大的手，本感觉到他在自己身后，某几步自己快要靠在他怀里，闻得到他身上的气味，是淡香水还是别的？在酒精作用下，本控制不住地对着车窗外傻笑。繁华街区高楼林立，灯光陪伴他们一路直达酒店。  
那天晚上本睡得很好，他半醉半醒，梦见一双手抚慰他的身体，梦见自己赖在一个温暖平坦的怀抱里。  
直到宿醉醒来，他才发现他勃起了。

六、

离平安夜只剩一周，吉尔和迈克尔相约喝咖啡。  
“我看你和那个冒失的年轻人相处得很好。”吉尔的手指敲着蛋酒拿铁杯，眼里闪烁笑意。  
“我对你说过，他让我想起亚历山德。”迈克尔锐利的蓝眼睛看向街景，“研讨会第三天，他请我吃饭。我发现，尽管他让我想起亚历山德，他们间有最大的不同。”  
“什么？”  
迈克尔沉默片刻，笑了笑。  
“他很为人着想。能原谅前男友的离开，并希望对方离开后过得好。你能想象亚历山德这样吗？”  
吉尔冷哼，心里像坠着巨石。亚历山德憎恨迈克尔，有多爱就有多恨。他的爱顷刻之间转成仇恨，那是个疯子。想起他吉尔背后被激起一阵寒意，迈克尔拍了拍她的手，另一个人的体温传递让她感觉好些。  
“吉尔，你还好？我不该提起他。”  
她带着怒气说，“他的假象也欺骗了我，这让我生气。但更让我生气的是，他伤害了我最好的朋友。”  
“我没有被伤害。”迈克尔说明，“无论是身体还是心灵。”  
如果说身体上的伤害，亚历山德不是他的对手。实在想让迈克尔做什么，亚历山德一贯的招数是撒娇和扮演无辜。  
至于心灵伤害……说不清楚。不止一次，迈克尔察觉到当时的小男友真实性格的痕迹，他只是刻意忽略，刻意宽容：亚历山德还年轻，他有大把时间慢慢改正，更何况，我也有这样那样的缺点……  
“他让你对感情彻底失去兴趣，他让你对和他有一定相似的年轻人都PTSD了。”她直白地说，“你都多久没和人约会，和人上床了？”  
迈克尔叹口气，“第一点，在他之前，我有五年没有感情生活，那时候我就对感情没什么兴趣了；第二点，我承认我反应过度，你非要用PTSD来形容，我也只能接受；至于第三点，定期和人约会这个想法让我恐惧，而上床，我一直认为和陌生人为性而性有些乏味——”  
吉尔还是气恼，迈克尔维持着不让不合适的笑浮现，“你不会认为性只能在有对象的情况下发生吧？性玩具产业相当发达。”

平安夜研究所一如既往有聚餐，迈克尔邀请吉尔做女伴前往。他和她都没有结婚，父母已经去世，和兄弟姐妹间隔着整个美国，平安夜和圣诞节经常一起过。  
餐桌边是巨大的圣诞树，绿树碰到房顶，树顶是一颗金色闪闪发光的星星，树上吊着各色装饰品。  
迈克尔和吉尔坐下说话，她端着一杯桃子味的贝利尼鸡尾酒，两个人笑着点评跳舞的人。  
“见到你真高兴，吉尔！”老头走来和她打招呼，微微低下头，今天他也打了红绿交织的领结，很有圣诞气氛。  
“是的，教授！您不去大学讲课，怎么看得见我呢？您把讲课的职责都交给年轻人了。”  
老头狡黠地一笑，“你们毕竟是年轻人。”然后气鼓鼓地瞪了一眼迈克尔才走。  
在他走后，板着脸的迈克尔也轻轻笑了，吉尔闪亮的眼睛戏谑地望着他，“你又拿我当借口。有我在，教授就不能开口问你为什么不去跳舞。”因为她已经不能跳舞了。  
迈克尔心里一痛，为她洒脱承认再不能站起来。却也知道她的倔强，所以对她耸肩，换来她的笑声，之后他温柔地握住她的手，“我爱你。”  
吉尔静静看着他，已经想不起三十多年前初见，那个抱着纸质立体行星模型，莽撞高大的男孩的脸，眼前的男人强壮而温和。她反握住他宽大的手，“你对我与我对你的爱，是永不落空的友谊之爱，甚至是亲人之爱。它永远在这，但我希望你拥有更多。拥有激情的爱。答应我，要是今晚有人邀请你跳舞，你可不能拒绝。”  
迈克尔尽量不使他的态度消极，但他对这要求没有兴趣，所以很外交辞令的不答应也不拒绝，只是反问，“谁会邀请我呢。”  
“哈！”吉尔回给他不满的一声，“等着看吧，迈克，等着看。”

五分钟后，那个蜜金色头发的年轻人踟蹰走向他。迈克尔只差一点就要张开嘴惊讶，他脑海里甚至掠过一个念头，“他是打算邀请吉尔吧”——但吉尔坐在轮椅里，所以只能是他。  
那双蓝绿色的眼睛凝视他，他突然发觉这个年轻人比他想象得成熟。虽然紧张，但话语动作流畅，笑得灿烂，更让人无法拒绝。  
“我有没有这个荣幸，请您跳舞？”  
那只手伸到他眼前，迈克尔不必看吉尔就知道她表情严厉，闪光的眼里写着“你敢拒绝我就要拧你了！”  
原本打定主意的拒绝，这拒绝像沙墙被涨起的海浪冲走。他站起身，握住年轻人的手，“我的荣幸。”  
在他身后，吉尔好奇地打量年轻人，对年轻人举杯，无比亲切无比鼓励。迈克尔回给她一个警告的眼神，随本向舞池走去。  
“我没想到您会答应。”本跟着他，在他停下时，手轻轻搭在他身上。  
“我也没想到，”迈克尔在移动中越过他的肩膀，看向大厅里玩乐的其他人，本的同龄人，羡慕的目光投射向他们的方向，他自然假设那都是被他眼前魅力不低的舞伴吸引。  
迈克尔眼里带着不赞同和惋惜，“在你可以邀请任何人，成功率最高的晚上，年轻的先生，为什么你会来邀请一个老男人？”  
本笑了起来，他不能说话，一开口就要反驳，您以为您有多老？您当我是高中生吗。他只是笑，把这支舞跳完，脸颊发红，眼睛闪光地问，“我能再为你拿杯酒吗？”  
再一次，难以拒绝，迈克尔浅蓝色的眼睛展现一点笑意。  
本为他拿来香槟，另一首曲子响起，他们站在一个角落，本突然指指上面，“啊哈。”  
他们头顶悬着一束槲寄生，迈克尔说，“我记得这原来不在这里。”  
本笑出牙齿，眼睛的颜色在灯光下如同梦幻，大大的笑容有些孩子气，“那要不要遵循传统？”  
“即使是希特勒本人，也要遵循传统。”迈克尔说，臭名昭著的纳粹领袖也不得不在槲寄生下被亲吻。  
“我有部分犹太血统。”本装作笑容消失。  
在犹太裔面前提希特勒明显不太适宜，迈克尔谴责自己方才举例的不恰当，正要道歉安抚这个年轻人，下一秒，沾着香槟的嘴唇就贴住他的嘴唇。  
本微微抬头，闭上眼，近得能看见他棕色的睫毛和不安滑动的喉结。那是个很纯情的吻，没有舌头，没有口水，迈克尔按住他两边肩膀，稳稳地把这个年轻人推开。

七、

本的反应介于“努力镇静”和“即将落荒而逃”之间，他又吞咽了一次，说，“金博士，我很抱歉，我以为……你对我也有感觉。”  
迈克尔说，“我比你大太多。”  
“年龄不是问题——”本的话还没说完，就被他打断。  
“年龄不是问题，而经历是。我经历了一些事，也携带了一些无法放下的行李。携带着这些行李开始一段新的关系，这对你不公平。”  
“我不想谈公平，我只想谈感情，”年轻人上前一步，蓝绿色的眼睛执着地看着他，“您没有回答我的问题，我的感觉是不是相互的，您对我是不是也有同样的感觉？”  
回应他的是短暂沉默，本看见希望，只要他没有弄错，只要迈克尔也对他有感觉。他热切地看着迈克尔，看着他正装下有力的躯体，眉骨下深邃的眼睛：这个人会被自己逼进角落，因为他允许自己把他逼进角落。  
迈克尔不想欺骗他，“也许有。”他摇摇头又说，“也许没有。”  
他在说完这句话后离开，与本擦肩而过。本被留在原地，在明亮的灯光和欢快的音乐表情茫然，这就是最后了？我应该放弃了？他眼前的希望越来越渺茫，但他仍然望着迈克尔的背影。

平安夜晚，送吉尔回家的路上她没怎么说话。  
迈克尔说，“这不像你。”  
吉尔说，“他向你表白了。”比起询问，这更像一个肯定句。  
“是的。”迈克尔叹了口气。  
吉尔说，“我意识到，如果你无法踏出那一步，没人能劝你踏出那一步。要不要开始一段感情是你的选择。”她愤愤地看向迈克尔，“毕竟，你理解人时很理解，固执起来也很固执。”  
“谢谢。”迈克尔应该笑一笑，却没有笑。他表情沉重，身体紧绷，像一尊石像。吉尔感到不安，“怎么了？”  
迈克尔按着鼻梁，那个地方是连接眉骨和鼻子的桥，“我今早收到一个文件邮件。”  
快递送来，平安夜早晨，里面只有一张纸，写着“最近如何？遇到新的对象了吗？”  
单纯无害的话语，吉尔却觉得背后汗毛竖起，一股寒意升起，她的心脏被冻成冰块。  
会做这种事的只有一个人，与其说是前男友，不如说是迈克尔的仇人。他把唯一的亲人的死归罪到迈克尔头上，在他最疯狂的时候，曾经想要杀死迈克尔。  
他不是在意大利吗！什么时候，又是为了什么回来！  
纸的页眉是“柯瑞恩生物科技”的标志，结尾是字迹优美的签名：  
真诚致意，  
亚历山德·Z·柯瑞恩

圣诞假期后恢复工作的第一天，本接到一个转来的电话，“一位柯瑞恩先生找你。”  
他满心疑惑，礼貌地接起，“本·肯森。你好，柯瑞恩先生。”  
对面是柔和的笑，男中音说，“你一定很好奇，一个陌生人为什么而找你。”  
本松了口气，他确实绞尽脑汁没有想出，这位柯瑞恩先生为什么找他。  
对面又是笑声，“我是亚历山德·柯瑞恩，可以这么说，迈克尔的前男友。我很想和你见一面，十五分钟后，研究所外的‘外交官咖啡店’，我等你。”  
不等本回复，通话已经被挂断。

本坐在座位里，吸了口气。亚历山德知道他有多好奇，他一定会去，他无法不去。  
迈克尔的前男友。本吞咽口水，他为什么来找我，他怎么知道我对……有感觉，他有什么要对我说的？  
十分钟后，本坐在咖啡店里。他多等了几分钟，才看见一个黑发男人走来。  
他穿得非常……与众不同。本仔细观察，意识到不同于大多数人穿的美式英式西装，他的西装是意大利剪裁，衣领不同，衣扣高，收腰收臀，远远看上去已经足够出众。  
他目标准确地走向本坐下，近看比本大七八岁，黑发，蓝眼睛，肤色苍白，笑起来时英俊得醉人。  
“你一定是本。”  
“柯瑞恩先生。”本微笑。  
“请叫我亚历山德。”  
本没有直接称呼他，这个人身上的某种东西让他觉得不对，“请问你想对我说什么？”  
“迈克尔，我想和你谈论他。”亚历山德点了咖啡，本也点了咖啡，亚历山德笑着说，“你爱上他了吗？噢，我和他还有一些共同的朋友，平安夜的邀舞传到我耳朵里了。我猜，你被他拒绝了吧？”  
本没有说话。  
亚历山德也不介意，蓝眼睛里闪着理解的光，“你看，他就是这样冷酷的人，即使已经心动，也会一再拒绝，让人为他痛苦。”  
本低声说，“你……”  
话还没有说完，就见亚历山德眼里闪过得意的光，转看店门，“看看谁来了？明明拒绝了你，又装作很关心的样子。多么虚伪。”  
店门口走来的是迈克尔，他锐利的眼睛看到亚历山德，神情出现一刹那的变化，本无法形容那种变化。亚历山德笑着起身，张开双臂，“亲爱的迈克，我不想打扰你，没想到会和你不期而遇。”  
迈克尔和他拥抱，像朋友一样，在拥抱时说，“如果你不是引我出来，何必打前台电话？”  
他就是要让迈克尔知道，一位柯瑞恩先生把本约了出来。  
亚历山德惋惜地说，“你还是这么谨慎多疑。”  
迈克尔朝本说，“先回去吧，让我和柯瑞恩先生叙叙旧。”  
本一愣，“我……”  
“听我的。”迈克尔有种不容置疑的威严。  
“好的。”本走了出去。

“你吓到他了，亲爱的迈克。”亚历山德喝了一口咖啡。  
“我需要送他的咖啡去化验吗？”迈克尔问。  
“你对他的保护欲太强了，他已经被你收到翅膀下了吗，又一个小可怜？别那么被害妄想。我还不至于给第一次见面的人下毒。——要下毒也是先毒死你。”亚历山德颜色浓重的蓝眼睛望着他，“你害死了我父亲。”  
“你父亲是自杀。”  
“因为你辜负了我，他才会选择那条路！”亚历山德的声音含着恨意，又露出笑容，“你会付出代价的，你知道为什么吗？”他越过桌面，凑到迈克尔耳边，“因为我想毁灭你，你却不想毁灭我。你不轻易接受人，可一旦接受，无论发生什么，你都做不到毁灭他。”

亚历山德离开咖啡馆，迈克尔喝完咖啡才走上回去的路。  
这家咖啡离研究所很近，他隔着马路就看见站在那里不安等候的年轻人。  
车流停下，本主动跑过马路，向他走来，踟蹰几步，“嗨。我刚才……是好奇。”  
迈克尔尽量温和地说，“看起来除了学会克制你的脾气，有时候你还得学会克制你的好奇。”  
“……我很好奇你的事，但我不相信他说的话。”本避开他的目光说。  
“回去吧。”迈克尔拍拍他的左肩。  
“你呢？”  
“我可能想走一走。”  
本点头，没有跟上去，没有再主动靠近。他分得清什么时候可以上前一步，而什么时候应该退后。现在，这个强大的男人想要一点独处的时间。

八、

那天午餐时间，迈克尔找到本。  
他有十几秒没有说话，他的侧影像一座山，本看着自己的午餐，鲁本牛肉三明治，等他开口。他们需要谈一谈亚历山德的事，亚历山德已经找上了本。  
迈克尔浅蓝色的眼睛看向他，说，“我和亚历山德的关系更接近于敌人。”  
本点头，“我……感觉到了。对不起，我没考虑太多就出去见他。”  
迈克尔摇头，把他和亚历山德的仇恨解释得更清楚，“他的父亲生前是BioX生物科技的创建者，四年前，BioX被举报，调查，我是调查组的专家。亚历山德认为我会为他父亲遮掩，但是我没有。之后你应该知道。”  
说到那个公司本就猛地想起，几年前的大新闻，丑闻，股价暴跌，巨额赔偿，创建者破产……  
迈克尔凝望着远处某一点，说，“最后的结果，他的父亲——老柯瑞恩先生——自杀。”  
本被噎住，然后暗自打了个冷颤。这绝对是致命一击，能让所有爱情变成仇恨。  
他看着迈克尔，刚才想问你是担心我才跟出来吗，你想保护我？可现在他知道，这个问题他不能问出口了。  
迈克尔显然有自己的烦恼，变成敌人的前男友阴魂不散，谁会在这个时刻考虑一段新感情？本不想在这个时刻加重他的负担。  
本说，“他……为了报仇会对你做什么吗？”  
迈克尔安抚地拍拍他的肩膀，“我不知道。”这个强壮成熟的男人微叹一口气，又用长辈的态度，郑重嘱咐本，“从现在起，控制好你的冲动和好奇心。”  
“我答应你。”本认真说，蓝绿色的眼睛十分坚定。

这周的休息日，本和班妮仍然在游泳馆见面。  
还是蓝色的池水，恒温泳池里，班妮穿着银色的泳衣和本聊天。她和本都是很勤奋的年轻人，总喜欢把聊天的时间和运动时间结合在一起，得到双倍的效率。  
游过一轮，精疲力尽的休息时间里，本仰靠池边，蜜色的头发贴在额头上，说，“我觉得……迈克尔是有一些喜欢我的。“他不好意思地笑，问班妮，“不到一个月，从觉得他讨厌我，到觉得他喜欢我，会不会变得太快？”  
班妮柔声说，“我听过有些人，一天之间就能爱上原本讨厌的对象呢。所以不算太快。”她饶有兴趣地打听，“不过你终于称呼他名字了吗？”  
本脸上闪着光，嘴唇翘起，“他说我可以叫他迈克尔。”  
班妮为他高兴，“一切看起来都很好。”  
“是的。”本说，“我们中午经常一起吃饭，你知道，工作餐。很多问题要解决，比如年龄差，比如我还在实习，我们还没正式开始，但是我感觉很好。”他眼里有热烈的光芒，笑出牙齿，“我想，我们都希望慢慢来。”

这个月月底是迈克尔的老师和同事，那个伊朗裔小老头的生日。他是个好客的人，在家里举办派对，邀请了许多客人。  
那是栋两层的大房子，虽然是冬天，但看得出花园植物茂盛，还有个显然是自己用木架和玻璃建的小温室。  
客厅里满是客人，暖气开得足足的，一地彩纸，派对的主人公戴着五颜六色螺旋花纹的尖顶生日帽站在正中，迈克尔推着吉尔和他说话，因为他太高，有一米九，身体微微前倾，低头聆听。  
本刚进门，脱掉大衣，就看向迈克尔，看得有些着迷。  
迈克尔发现他进来，愉快地转向他，稍微点头。他笑起来眼角纹路变深，像是从眼里散发笑意，本不由自主也觉得开心。  
直到有人来打招呼，本才拿起一个酒杯，开始聊天。  
十分钟后，本挣扎地看着甜点盘。他随手拿了一块果仁的点心吃，没想到居然那么好吃，一时半会停不下手。等他发现和他说话的人情不自禁看向他，才意识到自己拿着拿着，快把这种点心拿光了。  
我怎么那么贪吃？本几乎要呻吟一声，捂住额头。  
迈克尔替他解围，送走和他说话的人，走向他，“想喝酒吗？”  
本困惑地看着手里的酒杯，一下子不理解，“我想……我正在喝酒？”  
“酒精含量更高的东西，”迈克尔眼中闪过一丝好笑，扫视派对主人，“不是这个小气的小老头从超市买来的三十美元一瓶的红酒。”  
本控制不住自己的笑容，“你是说——”  
迈克尔笑得自信，“跟我来。”

一楼人太多，不会有人发现他们，本跟着迈克尔动作很快地上楼。迈克尔腿很长，步伐很快，走进二楼的……卫生间。  
本愣了片刻，还是跟进去，两个人挤在卫生间里，有些尴尬。  
迈克尔说，“这个小气鬼，总是把酒藏在，你看，这里。”  
打开洗手台下的柜子，水管边满是酒瓶。本几乎看呆了。  
迈克尔检查酒瓶标记，“这瓶，三十年了？动这瓶酒他会心脏病发的。我们喝这瓶。”他挑出另一瓶苏格兰威士忌。  
楼下的音乐声喧嚣声传来，本隐隐感觉刺激，他没想到迈克尔有这一面——他竟会让自己看见这一面——先前喝下的红酒让他跃跃欲试，明知故问，“在这里？”  
没人会想在卫生间喝酒，哪怕是干净宽敞带熏香的卫生间。  
迈克尔的嘴角也有一抹笑，“我想二楼的阳台更好，不会有人打扰。你拿酒，我去拿酒杯。”

明明知道没人在看，本还是心虚地把那瓶威士忌藏在外套里。  
他以为二楼的阳台会冷，没想到户外座位围成一个圆，桌中间陷下去，燃着一小堆火，在下雪的冬天，这样坐在室外也不寒冷。  
几分钟后迈克尔上来，拿着两个玻璃杯，还有一个餐盘。本的脸红到耳朵，餐盘里装的是他方才不好厚着脸皮再吃的点心。  
“你好像没吃够。”迈克尔的声音无疑透出趣味。  
“谢谢。”本拿起一块，索性显示完全真实的一面。他确实没吃够，“这个，真的太好吃了。”  
“我会替你转告巴曼夫人，这是她做的。”迈克尔先给自己倒了杯威士忌，欣赏酒杯里的颜色，“你喜欢吃，她会很高兴。这是件好事，你在享受生活。”  
本看他端酒杯在手里，喝了一口。金黄偏棕的液体，不加冰，显然对这种酒精浓度不陌生。本也倒出一杯，喝下一口，全身像从咽喉燃烧起来，“我以为，你不喝酒。”  
“我喜欢茶，但偶尔喝酒也不错。吉尔要开车回家，所以拒绝喝这个。”迈克尔的状态比平常放松那么一点，这是喝酒之后自然的反应。  
本问，“你没有开车吗？”  
“我住在一个街区外，可以走回去。”  
本点点头，他自己是坐地铁和巴士来的。他们都没有开车，所以可以喝酒。  
他们聊着一些事，几杯下肚，本不能自制，注意到迈克尔颧骨上开始泛红，自己的脸只会红得更厉害。  
他们喝掉了一整瓶，等到派对终于散场，派对的主人发现他们做了什么，他们毫无疑问被骂了一顿。迈克尔相当平静，本低着头，外表很愧疚，其实迷迷糊糊在惊讶，这位发起脾气居然能跳那么高！  
派对散场，吉尔坚持要送迈克尔回去，迈克尔坚持不用送，要她早些上车，送和她同一个方向的同事回家。  
这两个人差点开始争执，本只能也加入话题，自发地坚持送迈克尔回家。  
迈克尔还在坚持没有必要让任何人送，派对的主人不耐烦，狠狠瞪他们，“不管你们送不送，快点做决定，我还想睡觉！”  
于是本跟着迈克尔走向他家，走到半路天空飘落细碎的雪籽。酒精涌上血管，一点也不冷，只觉得空气清新，非常兴奋。  
走到迈克尔房子外，他当然会邀请本进去。然后开门的过程里，不知道怎么，他们的身体接触骤然增多，门打开的一刹那，已经吻了起来，最后——

用几天以后，知情的吉尔的话说，“你们做了。”  
迈克尔在通话的另一头捏鼻梁，眉骨连接鼻梁，高高耸起的那一块已经被捏红。  
“是。”  
她强调，“你跟我说希望循序渐进，不打算打乱节奏，马上和他正式发展，然后你转过头就和他上床了。”  
“准确地说，没有上床。”  
吉尔倒吸一口气，笑出声，“所以一进门，你们连到卧室的路都不愿走，就在沙发上？”  
“吉尔。”迈克尔警告地说。  
他已经发觉他在装腔作势，不由得更用力按鼻梁。他绝对不会告诉笑得停不下来的吉尔，不，连沙发都没到。——在地毯上。

九、

“哈，迈克！”她大笑，迈克尔能想到她笑得祖母绿的眼睛里射出光的样子，容光焕发。  
吉尔取笑他，“在沙发上！天哪，你们是以一起写作业为借口背着父母搞到一起的青少年吗？”  
“你很清楚我已经离那个年纪很远了。”迈克尔沉重地叹气。  
吉尔笑着笑着，想起严肃问，“不管你们谁上谁，戴套了吗？别忘了倒霉鬼杰弗瑞，他就是一不小心，砰！怀孕了。”  
连孩子另一个父亲是谁都不知道，一边读博士一边做单亲爸爸，迈克尔和吉尔清晰地记得十多年前，这位朋友和尿布以及婴儿辅食搏斗的景象。  
“啊。”迈克尔发出单音节回答，然后说，“我要提醒你，我离那个年纪也很远了。”  
四十岁后，男性体内生殖腔开始萎缩，怀孕几率很低。他能感觉到这一点，二十出头性生活最活跃的时候，做爱里能察觉对方或自己的生殖腔打开，但那是二十年前的事了，现在，至少上一次，地毯上，他能确定生殖腔没有打开，至少没有完全打开，所以本不可能进去。  
吉尔肯定地说，“所以是你被他操了。噢，真叫我刮目相看。”  
“我享受在下面，超过我喜欢在上面。”迈克尔说，这一点吉尔早就知道，有什么值得刮目相看的？  
这是件私人的事，不是件羞耻的事。  
他的身高，他的身材，他的态度，都让人震惊“你怎么能喜欢被人插入？”但事实就是他喜欢。  
在青春期，他曾经为太高大而苦恼，个子猛然拔高，衣服很快变小，比起同龄人他大了不止一个号，尤其是面对女生，这让他行动起来必须非常小心，否则他总错觉会弄伤人。  
那个时候他会为“我居然想被人插”羞愧，可是现在，他都多少岁了，如果再意识不到床上的偏好和床下没有一点关系，就未免太失败了。  
吉尔笑起来，“不，迈克，我不是对你刮目相看。我是对那个冒冒失失的年轻人惊讶，他居然有勇气……”  
迈克尔很确定没说的两个字是“上你”，他不悦地回一个鼻音。  
吉尔继续问，“然后呢，在你们在沙发上做了以后，第二天早上，他发现他做了什么，吓坏了，然后你安慰他，不必放在心上，就当这件事没有发生吗？”  
电话那边是一阵沉默。  
吉尔高高抬起眉毛，“迈克？”  
迈克尔一声长叹，“不，他发烧了。”

时间回到两天前的早上，“那一夜”醒来的早上。  
迈克尔是被勒醒的，他身上的人紧紧抱着他。  
他的视野里，长着蜜金色头发的脑袋压在他胸膛上，哪怕体重比他轻，也足够把他压得呼吸不顺畅。  
迈克尔还在宿醉里，有些酸痛，有些冷，某些液体黏在大腿内侧，三秒后，记忆一帧帧恢复。  
他们做了，润滑剂的瓶子就丢在旁边，消失了大半罐，衣服沾上润滑剂。送干洗大概有用，但是地毯……不在他身体里的润滑剂都流到地毯上，无法挽救。  
迈克尔放弃地向后躺，没有试图立刻爬起来。  
他记得昨晚的细节，润滑剂在哪是他告诉本的——这是他家，他不说那个年轻人怎么知道。他有印象他自己润滑了，急切地抬起腰张开腿扩张，本坐在他身前，已经硬了，大张开嘴，移不开看着他的眼睛。  
迈克尔怀疑自己确实太久没和活生生的人上床，所以会冲动。他的理智朝他狂吼你在做什么？你不能和他乱搞！  
但是他的直觉，他的身体和心很明确他要什么：他想要这个年轻人，想感受他的体温，想拥抱他，想抚摸他赤裸的肌肤，想被他拥抱和抚摸。想被他上也想上他，想和他做爱。  
可能这就是为什么他被人视作叛逆。迈克尔一阵头疼，关键时刻自己总会听从直觉和心底本能的欲望。尽管直觉和本能不止一次给他带来麻烦。  
他收回思绪，还被睡不醒的年轻人压在身上。现在，无论如何，该面对纵欲的后果了。这次是他主动，所以是他的责任。  
迈克尔把本叫醒，年轻人紧闭着眼睛，朦胧中身体拼命贴紧他。  
迈克尔只能看到他靠在自己胸前的后脑勺，他皱着眉，把本抱起来一些，试他的脸颊，本的体温有些高。  
这个年轻人勉强睁开眼，头很痛的样子，立即闭上发出沙哑的呻吟。  
迈克尔半抱着他，怀里的身体僵直，显然，本想起了昨晚的事，不敢睁眼。最后他像榨干每一点勇气和坚决，用面对死亡的决心看向迈克尔，“我，我很抱歉……对不起……我不该乘人之危……”  
“你不应该抱歉，”他听见迈克尔说，“昨晚发生的事是我愿意的，如果你也愿意，就不该道歉。”  
本低着头，还在谴责自己，“那么，我不该再打扰你，我该回家——预警说今天有大雪，我得去采购……”  
他全身酸软，站不起来，要被迈克尔扶着才能站住，他看见地上散乱的衣服，不能穿了，头脑乱得一塌糊涂。  
“恐怕你回不了家了。”迈克尔打开窗帘，看了看窗外，“大雪昨晚就来了。而且你在发烧。”

十、

大雪导致公交地铁线路停运，部分地区停电。  
但是本的状态很好，好得有些过分。迈克尔的房子里有壁炉和柴，即使没有暖气客厅也能保持温暖。他把被子铺在沙发上，让本吃药，躺在那。  
他穿着迈克尔的大T恤，暗中用侧脸蹭抱枕和被子，嗅上面的味道。这是客房的被子，还是迈克尔自己的？  
迈克尔坐在他身边，因为寒冷他们都在壁炉前。这天早上，本烧得有些恍惚，看见，或者听见迈克尔换上厚睡袍，用牛奶锅烧水泡茶，直到茶放到茶几上，离本不远，他才闻到是洋甘菊。  
迈克尔把另一杯洋甘菊茶放到他面前，“你想要什么其他的吗？”  
本在被子里换了个姿势，“能和我聊天吗？”  
迈克尔显然有些意外，“想聊什么？”  
他一定是个会在雨天把流浪的小猫小狗带回家的人，本想，他轻声说，“能谈谈亚历山德吗？”  
迈克尔顿住，“为什么？”  
本听见自己心底一个声音说：因为问男朋友前男友的事很不应该，所以在能当上你的男朋友前，我要抓紧机会先问这件事。  
本说，“他的性格，有些让人害怕。这点看上去很明显，我想不出，你为什么会和他……”  
“……他选过我的研讨课，在我还在大学授课的时候。我遇到他时他很年轻。”也就是本现在的年纪，“年轻，而且非常聪明，聪明的年轻人通常有各种各样的缺点……”  
亚历山德自负而偏激，这一点迈克尔一早就看出。如果他只是聪明或只是年轻，迈克尔不会觉得他可爱。  
但他偏偏年轻又聪明，迈克尔第一节课，走进教室前，就听到一个声音和其他学生吹嘘自己的父亲是柯瑞恩生物科技的创建者。  
那个漂亮男孩的夸夸其谈被迈克尔听见，像一只狐狸被狮子踩住尾巴，又像国王面前的一个小丑，维持镇定，但还是泄露出紧张，迈克尔站在讲台上，朝他笑着抬眉毛，觉得他肤浅也肤浅得可爱。  
迈克尔让第一印象遮蔽双眼，对亚历山德偶尔评论他人的残酷话语和小事上的自私听而不闻，视而不见。  
迈克尔简短地说，“最后所有我忽略的东西，都加倍报复在我身上。”  
本静静听着，裹着被子捂出一点汗，从被子底下伸出手，轻轻搭上迈克尔的大腿。  
他感觉迈克尔的手掌按上他的额头，为他扯上被子，低沉轻柔地安抚，“睡吧。”

吉尔总结，“你主动跟他上床，还照顾了他两天。”  
迈克尔省略了亚历山德的内容，连那个也告诉吉尔，他会永无宁日。他的回复像被沉重车轮碾压宽广的胸膛，“是。”  
主动上床是一回事，照顾两天可就是另一回事了。  
吉尔皱鼻子，“你不能在照顾他两天以后跟他说，‘嘿，不如我们把上床当成一夜情当成什么都没有发生吧’。那听起来太婊了。”  
迈克尔的语气里又带上警告，“我指望你至少换个形容词。”  
“什么词，”吉尔眼里闪着快活的光，“噢，你接受不了‘婊’这个形容吗？”  
迈克尔能想象到电话另一端她挑衅地抬起下巴，不由得朝着天花板叹气。

有些步伐一旦踏出就不能收回。  
几天后，本约他晚餐。迈克尔有预感会发生什么，那是烛光晚餐。  
他当然能从容而有风度，某些时候幽默，他经历过不少这样的场合。  
让他小小惊讶的是，他对面的年轻人也维持镇定。蜜色的头发有一段时间没剪，显得柔软。蓝绿色的眼睛像玻璃杯和银餐具一样闪光，在某几个瞬间，迈克尔觉得他在和自己调情。本弯起的嘴唇也闪着酒水湿润的光，他们在比耐心，直到吃完饭，本才轻轻吸气，望着他，愉快地笑，“这算不算约会？“  
迈克尔说不出反对的话，他听见他的心声，他希望接受，不想再循序渐进多等待。更何况，他看着本，像是第一次真正认识对面的年轻人。不再冒冒失失，此刻相当自信，他说，“你可以把这算作约会。”  
“什么叫‘可以算作’？”本紧追不舍，但已经藏不住笑容和牙齿。  
迈克尔在心里谴责自己，理智又在提醒他不应该，但他已经遵循欲望的反应，和年轻人调情，“‘可以算作’就是，这究竟是不是一次约会，要留到你送我回家，我请你进门喝茶之后再决定了。”

本的瞳孔扩张，呼吸急促。他听出允许和邀请，那天晚上他们毫不出奇地走到那一步。  
迈克尔已经放松下来，打开卧室的门，蓝色的眼里带着情欲，“我想你可以自己看，不必我带你参观。”  
本忍不住笑，走上前抬头，吻住迈克尔的嘴唇，在吻的间隙里说，“我眼里全是你，所以你要带我找到，床在哪。”  
他的手臂抱住迈克尔，两个人都在心底发出满足的叹息。他们吻着退后，迈克尔的小腿碰到他的床，他先倒下，本倒在他身上，紧贴他的胸膛。  
“你有一张很大的床。”本说。  
“让我能伸平四肢，再容下另一个人。”  
他很高，能做到这点的床自然很大。迈克尔的手抚摸本的背，本想到什么，脸色发红，“如果上一次是在床上，我一定不会发烧。”  
他还在为上一次做完就体温升高而尴尬，迈克尔笑起来，躺着伸出手揉他的头发，“对不起。”  
会在地毯上做他要负不止一半责任，本压在他身上，弯腰吻他，“不……谢谢。谢谢你那么快接受我。”  
他的吻从嘴唇向下，吻过强硬的下颌角，落在颈上，解开衬衣衣扣，来到锁骨。  
他的肩膀很宽，背足够厚，站起来是标准修长的倒三角。他的锁骨既不深陷也不消瘦，肌肉和骨骼坚固又舒展。本吻上那里，像吻上温热的大理石。  
他们挣脱开衣物的束缚，本声音含糊，“我很后悔……”  
“什么？”迈克尔问。  
本坐在他身上看着他的身体，“我很后悔，上次有很多细节不记得。这几天里我想要回想，却想不起你身体的很多部分。”  
有力的腿怎么环在他腰上，他的胸肌被手掌按压是什么样，乳头被吸吮后的颜色，乃至下身勃起后怎么抵住小腹——本记得在看到他完全挺立的尺寸时吸了口气，庆幸不是自己被他插入，但他的性器究竟长什么样，细节的记忆被酒精和发烧弄迷糊了。  
“现在你可以来记住。”迈克尔按住他的后颈，抬起上身吻了身上的人。本感觉自己的心越跳越快，那是完全打开的姿态，他控制不住，硬得发痛，想要投入那怀抱中。

十一、

迈克尔注视他身上的年轻人，本用牙咬他的乳头。一阵快感像细细的电流扩散到胸肌，他鼓励地抚摸本的后颈，乳头被嘴唇和手掌玩弄，挺立在饱满的胸肌上，本喃喃说，“我喜欢这里。”  
他的吻向下，吻迈克尔的小腹，显然他喜欢这具身体的很多地方。在他吻到迈克尔硬挺的下身，他柔软的嘴唇让迈克尔发出低沉的声音。本的脸变烫，心跳加快，他想要听见更多这样的声音。  
本去脱下的长裤口袋里找安全套，却被迈克尔制止，“不必。”  
迈克尔从另一边拿润滑剂，本吻他的肩膀，请求地问，“让我来？”  
迈克尔无法拒绝他，也不认为有拒绝的必要，他把润滑给本，任他涂上手指，在本的手指插入时低低叫出声。  
那不是痛苦，而是索求更多。本浑身的血液燃烧，他确定迈克尔也是。迈克尔的腰枕在枕头上，双腿分开，灯光让他大腿上的肌肉线条更清晰，也让他下身直立的部位更惊人。那里已经滴出前液，本低头舔涨大的顶端，前液的味道不重。湿滑的舌尖伸入缝隙，他听见迈克尔呻吟。  
他身下的人腹肌抽动，因为这个动作，身体晃动，后面主动吞入本的第二指节。那个湿热的地方紧咬手指，本看见迈克尔暂时闭眼，说，“……不要按那里，拉伸就可以了。”  
本控制不住，一边用手指拉扯流出润滑剂的地方，一边吻上忍耐的人。他们不停交吻，本感觉缠住手指的肌肉放松，他让自己没得到抚慰的东西顶着那个入口，一下一下磨蹭又不进去，撑起上身俯视迈克尔，“你想要我怎么做，插得慢一些轻一些吗？”  
他的头发被轻轻拉扯，一点也不痛，迈克尔的手捧着他的脸，指缝扯他的发尾，这动作带着亲昵和谴责。  
深邃的蓝眼睛与本对视，迈克尔宽大的手下滑抚摸本的背脊，更加打开腿，抬起腰去迎接，“不，我要你重一些，快一些。”  
本喘息着顶进去。  
如果迈克尔脆弱易碎，那么本当然需要小心对待。但是本身下的男人恰好是脆弱易碎的反面，温柔缓慢的做爱可以留给下一次，这一次他们都知道他们要什么。  
本拼命控制，没有早早射出来，他确定他和迈克尔都得到足够的快感。  
高潮以前，本伸出手去握住迈克尔勃起的器官，他的手和迈克尔的手交叠，粘液沾在手心。  
本压下射精的欲望，多撑了一会儿，几个用力的撞击。包裹他的地方一阵阵收缩，阴茎顶端像是碰到什么柔软的地方，可是大脑里都是浓烈的感情，无暇多想，抵抗不住冲动，射了出来。  
本的大脑有两秒空白，恢复意识才发现自己趴在迈克尔的胸膛上，他们粘腻的下身贴在一起，腿也缠在一起。  
等到呼吸平缓，本才问，“我刚才让你难受了？”高潮之前他注意到迈克尔有一瞬间皱眉。  
“没有，你做得很好。”迈克尔带过了这个话题，主动把本抱进怀里。  
本的头埋在他颈侧，“那么……这次算不算约会？”  
迈克尔听他对着自己的颈窝打了个哈欠，激情过后困倦涌上，可声音里还带着跃跃欲试。  
“不算。”他笑着把年轻人推出来一点，吻他的脸颊，“因为我从来不在第一次约会后就和人上床。”

迈克尔整个人沉浸在温水一样的睡眠里，非常安静，非常温暖，不想移动一下手指。  
大多数时候他习惯早起，但是昨晚……二十年前激烈性爱以后他能一大早赶去上课，现在，他一周去三次健身房，体力和身材都保持得很好，做爱后还是想睡一早上。  
他年轻的男朋友明显没有这种问题，本半睡半醒地吻他，温柔的吻像小鱼触碰水面，沿着他的颈向下。  
迈克尔没有睁开眼，他的眼皮太沉重。但他搂住本，手臂用力，把那具柔韧温热的身体拉近，本吻着他的额头，认真问，“可以吗？”  
迈克尔脸上浮现微笑，他亲吻本作为回答。  
一只手分开他的大腿，他配合地任本摆布，一半的头脑还在沉睡，等待被高潮唤醒。  
他听见扭开润滑剂盖子的声音，粘腻的液体被大量涂抹在那里。迈克尔在被手指插入时逐渐醒来，插入得到的快感和被插入得到的快感是不同的。前列腺快感更像慢慢积累起来，最终变成把人淹没的浪潮。  
熟悉的酸胀感在体内扩散，他的身体紧缠本的手指，就像已经认识他了。  
本低声说，“能转过身吗？”  
他的小男友想从后面来，迈克尔笑了一声，意识到他对本的喜爱，转成趴下，用稳定的四肢支撑身体。  
然后身上一重，本靠在他身上，吻着他宽厚的背，硬起来的位置蹭着他的屁股。  
细碎的声音响起，本在找安全套。迈克尔说，“不用了，快点进来。”自己都惊讶，声音居然因为急切和欲望沙哑。  
本深呼吸，放弃了安全套，缓缓插入，“这一次我们按我的来，我想和你慢慢做，做很久。”他的鼻尖贴着迈克尔后背喃喃。  
他确实慢慢地做，快感被无限拖长。本的手揉捏迈克尔的胸肌，“我一直想吸你这里，这里是你的敏感点。”  
胸被揉搓，下身蹭着枕头，后面被稳定但是彻底地插入。做到后来，本被快感淹没，迈克尔也意乱情迷。  
他突然被本顶得酸疼，全身一僵，昨晚射精后还被刺激前列腺，也是这种感觉——生殖腔稍微打开，入口被顶到。  
迈克尔的反应异常强烈，本被夹得痛哼，“那是……”  
迈克尔胸腔起伏，语气像在忍耐不适，“……生物没学好吗？那当然是，生殖腔。”  
“我，可是，怎么会……”本呼吸乱了，不敢再动。  
迈克尔原来以为本明知故问，故意要他亲口说那是生殖腔，可现在发现，本是真的没有经验。  
他和前男友没有做到这一步，迈克尔内心惊讶。转念一想，或许是避孕药。他们当年避免生殖腔打开的避孕药副作用太多，所以大家都戴套。但是现在的年轻人有好太多的避孕药，无副作用，可以长期使用，如果本的前男友，那个应该是叫乔诺的男孩持续吃避孕药，生殖腔不可能在做爱过程里打开。  
“对不起，我不知道……”本慌乱地向外撤。他刚刚成为迈克尔的男朋友，想当然认为迈克尔不可能愿意被他碰到那里。  
他的紧张让迈克尔反按住他，“你可以进来，如果你想。放心，不会让我怀孕。”  
这句话之后，本埋在他身体里更硬了。他听见本呼吸急促，抓住他的胯骨往里推，很温柔地在没有全部打开的入口外试探，直到那个地方一点点张开，含住顶端。本不敢强行顶入，只能一点点往里碾。  
迈克尔低沉地叫出声，那里太敏感了，太久没被碰过，等到入口被开垦出来，迈克尔背上早就渗出汗水。  
本真的进到那里，那一刹那，迈克尔像被塞满了无法呼吸，狭小的入口被撑开，本再也受不了，被生殖腔包裹着射出来。他想在射精前抽出，至少不要弄在里面，可还是晚了一步，大部分精液喷在生殖腔里。

十二、

本抓着迈克尔的手，把自己的手指塞到他手里，贴着他轻声说，“我是不是还没说过我爱你？”  
迈克尔任他握着，还在高潮后的眩晕里，声音比平常更低沉沙哑，“你确定要在刚刚上过床，刚刚射在我生殖腔里之后讲这句话？”  
天啊，本心想，这时候讲这句话，就是男人在床上的胡话，他又吻迈克尔在笑的嘴唇，“那我十分钟后再说。我有余下的一辈子说这句话。”  
这句情话打动了迈克尔，他年纪大的情人反握他的手在唇边轻吻，“我将很期待。”  
本的脸埋在他胸膛上偷笑，然后抬头问，“还有一件事，我们刚才……你真的不会怀孕？”  
“想想我的年龄。”迈克尔提醒他。  
“你讨厌小孩子吗？”本小心地问。  
“事实上，我喜欢孩子。只是不想生。”他顿了一顿，看向本，粗糙的指腹抚摸本的脸颊，“我记得你说过想要一个家庭，想要自己的孩子。“  
和孩子比，当然是迈克尔重要。本对他耳语，“我不会勉强你，也不敢让你冒险。如果有一天，我真的很想要我们的孩子，我可以自己生。”

接下来一周，本几次留宿在迈克尔家。他睡眼朦胧从床上醒来，常常是被迈克尔的手臂抱着。  
浴室里有了他的牙刷和毛巾，他借迈克尔的剃须刀和须后水用。本在镜子前走神，轻轻碰着牙刷，镜子里的自己笑得很开心。  
他们并不是无时无刻都在一起，年龄差让他们有完全不同的朋友圈。  
本下楼看见迈克尔在吃早餐，他亲了亲那个人的脸颊，坐下和他一起吃。  
“我今天晚上和乔诺约了见面。”他大口咽下牛奶，主动坦白，“他圣诞前就和布鲁分手了，我告诉他我已经有了新的对象，他说不管我们还能不能做朋友，至少他要请我喝杯东西，算是为布鲁的行为向我道歉。”  
“你告诉过我。”迈克尔指出。本不需要一而再再而三报备他要去做什么，去见谁，“你是我的男朋友，我相信你。”  
“相信我到不介意我去见前男友。”本飞快地说，又嘟囔一句，“不知道我该庆幸还是该失落。”  
他在撒娇，本意识岛这点也讶然，他好久没有撒娇过了，至少对乔诺没有。他不由得清了清嗓子。  
迈克尔蓝色的眼睛里闪着愉快的光，装作无奈，“我的男朋友要去见前男友，那我应该怎么办呢？”  
“你该告诉他你有多爱他。”本忍不住笑出声。  
“这个老男人爱他爱到不介意他去见年轻漂亮的前男友。”迈克尔做出挫败的样子。  
本走到他面前，吻他的额头抗议，“嘿，即使是你，也不可以叫我爱的人老男人，知道吗？”

那天晚上，迈克尔在家看书，坐在沙发上，茶几上放着泡好的茶，温暖舒适。他想他也许可以在沙发上睡一会儿，本不会回得太晚，他回来时会叫醒自己。  
近九点，他接到本的电话，他的男朋友说，“我喝了酒，如果不是很麻烦……能不能来接我？”  
背景音让迈克尔知道他在酒吧。  
“不要再喝了，在酒吧里等我。”迈克尔叮嘱。  
“我爱你。“本带着醉意认真地说。

可当迈克尔到酒吧外，里面乱成一团，本在给他打电话后闹出纠纷，乔诺着急地在门口守着，一眼认出他，“金博士，本和那个人——”  
“冷静，别怕。”迈克尔按着他的肩膀，凝视他的眼睛，乔诺深呼吸，迈克尔已经走到吧台。  
本和一个矮胖的男人僵持着，他们之间是玻璃杯的碎片。  
围观的人都欺软怕硬，迈克尔的身高和身材让大多数看热闹的人瑟缩。这个高大的男人压抑怒气，就像一座随时可能爆发的火山，要抓本衣领的人面对他嘴硬，暗地里却打了个抖。  
“哈，漂亮小子，害怕了，找了Daddy来！”  
“你——”本愤怒，这个王八蛋在暗示他被迈克尔包养。  
那个矮胖红脸膛的男人和本同时被迈克尔扯开，他看着那个男人，蓝色的眼睛充满冷酷和威严，“让我告诉你接下来会发生什么，如果你不马上离开，你会主动攻击我，我会有证人证明你先动手，我会把你揍个半死，警察会来，我没有案底，有律师，我相信你的情况刚好和我相反。”  
他有案底没有律师，在酒吧斗殴他会被拘留。那个男人忌惮地看了看迈克尔比他高和宽的肩膀，咽下口水骂骂咧咧地走了。  
迈克尔从钱包抽出纸钞放上吧台，朝调酒师说，“补偿你们的损失。”  
本低声说，“迈克，我……”  
迈克尔转向乔诺，“上车吧，我送你回去。”穿越自动让开的人群大步向停车场走去。  
本跟在他身后，不发一言。乔诺看出本的难过，替他解释，“金博士，本是因为……”  
“是我没控制住自己，我没有借口。”本低落地打断。  
乔诺坐在车上，看看迈克尔再看看本，为难得不知如何是好。  
迈克尔送他到宿舍，乔诺道谢下车，迈克尔坐在车上确认他走进宿舍楼。  
本的头垂到胸前，轻轻说，“那个人，他一直在骚扰乔诺，越来越过分，所以我没忍住。”  
迈克尔三番四次要他克制自己的脾气，他却总做不到，又让迈克尔失望。  
寂静的车内，沉默和黑暗一样像是有压力，挤压本肺里的空气，“对不起……我不知道我的道歉有没有用。”他颧骨上是擦伤和血迹，本注意到迈克尔的视线，反手擦掉，“不是我的血，是他手上。我没有受伤。”  
迈克尔望着他，用力按额头，沉重地叹气。

十三、

回迈克尔家的路异常漫长，车内只有仪表盘的光。借助窗外的灯，本看见迈克尔的侧影，他很强壮，强壮让人联想到暴力，但他很镇定很平和，至少在本认识他以来，一直如此。  
本局促地在座椅里挪动屁股，像回到十六七岁。十六七岁，在棒球队里，被人挑衅而打架，被禁赛，被教练责备。  
他想知道是不是因为自己从小到大，看起来太漂亮男孩，所以经常被人挑衅。他在想迈克尔十六七岁时应该已经身高定型了，一定没人敢轻易招惹他。也许这就是为什么他能比自己镇定。  
不，这还是在给自己找借口。本在心里谴责自己。  
车停下，迈克尔努力维持平静，“一个酒吧斗殴的案底对你没好处。……这点你知道。你该学着控制住冲动，这点你也知道。”  
他的语气让本难过，不因为指责——恰恰相反，因为他没有在指责。  
迈克尔说过太多次，控制住你的冲动你的怒气，本还是每次都犯同样的错误。他心里像浇了烈酒，难受得想要打开胸腔，只想到说对不起，可是对不起说过不止一次，脱出嘴唇时苍白无力。  
他还是说，“对不起。”  
不管那听起来多廉价。  
“你不用向我道歉，你没有对不起我。”迈克尔说。  
晦暗的光下，本第一次发现他眉间的纹路那么深刻，显得那么疲惫。  
迈克尔打开客厅的灯，“早些睡，晚安。”拿着茶几上的书和茶杯上楼了。  
本想跟他进卧室，但是腿上像灌铅，迈不出步子。我不想让他失望，可总是让他失望。本想，他没有资格跟上去。

本在客房睡了一晚。迈克尔睡得也并不好。  
他最近睡得都不是很好，再没有过踏实的睡眠，总感到身体哪里不适，可仔细感觉又没有问题。于是睡眠质量变差被他简单归为“年龄增长”和“人到中年”的合理现象。  
因为睡眠不好，第二天早上他按着太阳穴醒来，腕表显示比以往起床时间晚了十几分钟。  
他脱离温暖的床被，打开窗帘让阳光射入，卧室变得明亮，他心情好了一些，穿拖鞋下楼，听见滋滋的油声，在楼梯底厨房边闻到一股平底锅煎食物的味道。  
——清晨阳光下，年轻人白衬衣上系着围裙，专心煎鸡蛋，这一幕异常居家，甚至有些动人。  
本听见他下楼，说，“早餐还有几分钟就好。鸡蛋你要单面还是双面？”  
迈克尔看向垃圾箱里许多个蛋壳，他很确定他冰箱里没有那么多鸡蛋，本一大早去买了鸡蛋回来做早餐。  
“双面。”他说。  
他的冰箱里有生菜和番茄，本做了鸡蛋三明治。红绿白黄相间的早餐装在盘子里递上桌，本屏住呼吸，“对不起，我又没有做到答应你的事。但是相信我，下一次我一定不会这么冲动。”  
他的眼睛直视迈克尔，迈克尔拍拍他的手臂。他没有告诉本他在担心什么：如果亚历山德要用伤害本来伤害他，本克制不住冲动，就会落入圈套。  
对亚历山德的顾虑他会告诉本，只是不是现在。迈克尔说，“我相信你。”然后在他手臂上轻拉，“坐下吃饭吧。”  
本笑起来，蓝绿色的眼睛随着笑容闪耀。他拿起三明治，“我不知道你想吃什么三明治，我猜你不吃培根，其他的拿不准……所以我选最安全的鸡蛋……”  
迈克尔听他说着，把三明治送进嘴里，可就在咽第三口时，突然起身大步进卫生间。  
本惊愕地看着这一幕，我的三明治……有什么问题吗？  
身体在大脑之前反应，本冲到门边，听见呕吐的声音，迈克尔吐不出什么。本连忙倒水给他漱口，轻声问，“嘿，怎么了，哪里不舒服吗？”  
迈克尔重新漱口，扶着洗漱台，吐过了脸色并不好看，眼里也是吃惊和困惑。  
他没有犹豫，安抚男朋友，“最近肠胃不好，早晨有些反胃。没关系，吃燕麦片就没事了。”  
本捡起迈克尔餐盘里的三明治，慎重吃了一口，确定三明治味道正常。  
“……我给你做早餐，就是不想看你吃燕麦片。”本说。  
迈克尔脸上露出一丝笑意，“过几天就好了，我保证。我会有很多机会吃你做的早餐。”  
“最好是这样。”本想起了他今早煎失败的好几个鸡蛋，“我会尽力提升厨艺的。”

接下来两周，迈克尔吃起本做的早餐，大多数时候是三明治。没有吐出来，多半是他买的胃药起了作用，但清晨一直有隐隐的反胃感。  
迈克尔终于找一天去见家庭医生。  
“嗨，好久不见，最近怎么样？我知道你没不舒服从不来找我。”他的家庭医生欢迎他，那是个比他大几岁，现在仍喜欢嬉皮士的男医生。  
当你认识一个家庭医生二十多年，还和他在同一个俱乐部，你们当然会有很不错的关系。  
“睡眠质量下降，食欲不振，反胃，疲惫……”医生数着他的症状，问，“你觉得可能是什么？”  
“亚健康综合症？”  
医生同情地看着他，“迈克，你最近和人发生过性关系吗？插入式性交。”  
迈克尔给了他一个表情。  
“你做防护了吗？吃药或者用安全套。”  
又是那个表情。  
“那么你的生殖腔在过程中打开了吗？”  
还是一样的表情。  
医生耸肩，“所以，在怀疑你有别的健康问题以前，为什么你不先买个验孕棒验验呢？”

十四、

医生好心从抽屉里找出验孕棒，“我从没搞懂，为什么我总是遇上不知道自己可能怀孕的病人。”接着叫道，“亲爱的瑞秋，给带这位先生去卫生间好吗？”  
二十分钟后，迈克尔在卫生间隔间里，手拿验孕棒，眼前是两道杠。  
他看上去很镇定，但已经快直接滑坐到卫生间地板上。一个声音，挺像他自己的声音，在对他说“你也有今天！”  
他把手套取下扔掉，走出隔间。一个年轻人在一边洗手一边哼歌，看见这个高大强壮脸色极差的男人，被吓了一跳，偷瞟他一眼就跑走了。  
迈克尔回到医生办公室，“怎么可能？我的生殖腔已经开始萎缩。”  
“生殖医学最近的新发现：生殖腔开始萎缩不意味着完全不可能怀孕，事实上有些男人， 身体强健生殖系统很好的那一类，在生殖腔开始萎缩后反而会有一个极易受孕的时期。算是你的生殖腔的最后一搏，垂死挣扎吧。它不甘心没派上用场就彻底过期。”医生总结，“所以你被你的生殖系统支配了，不过别太受打击，这个世界上男男女女都在被生殖系统支配。”  
迈克尔已经把脸埋在双手手掌里，深呼吸，再深呼吸。  
“……你有什么建议？”他冷静下来最后说。  
医生看着他，叹口气，“这不是我的专长，我会介绍个产科医生给你。留下来还是中止，她都能帮到你。“  
“谢谢。”迈克尔站起身。  
医生说，“迈克，无论你怎么决定，留还是不留，你都得给自己充足的时间休息，好好吃饭，好好睡觉。这算是老朋友的关照。”  
“我会的，西蒙。”迈克尔对他感谢地笑，离开诊所。 

他的第一个电话打给吉尔，哪怕是他，这种时刻也需要另一双耳朵聆听。  
“这是吉尔。”  
“我怀孕了。”  
另一端传来抽气声，短暂的沉默，吉尔问，“多久了？”  
“一个月。”迈克尔说，“你是第一个知道的。”  
“你现在还不打算告诉本，是吧？”  
“……我不能在我心定下来之前告诉他。”停车场里，他坐在车上叹气。  
本会震惊，会被吓坏。这是当然的，迈克尔回忆自己二十多岁的年纪，要是当时的男朋友猛然告诉他“我怀孕了”，迈克尔也会感觉世界在五秒内天塌地陷。  
他得自己先冷静下来，理性分析情况以后，才能告诉本。否则他自己头脑还混乱着，加上一个无措的本，只会让状况更糟糕。  
“说实话，这像是一个晚来二十年的噩梦。读大学的时候我梦到过我意外怀孕，梦里我们也有一段这种对话。”吉尔中肯地说，“往好处想，要是读书的时候怀孕，八成只能找个小诊所打掉——那时候我们都穷得见鬼，没法去医院；你要是生下来，不是休学就是一边带孩子一边上课再加上打工，也相当于地狱了。至少现在，我们有资源。”  
有钱，有房，有医疗资源，有地位不错的工作，社会里受人尊敬的中坚力量……比穷得只剩青春和梦想的穷学生好。  
迈克尔沉重又无法不嘲讽地说，“真谢谢你的鼓励。”  
吉尔现实地说，“好吧，你的检查在什么时候？我猜你要做检查吧？”  
“三天后。”迈克尔在她问之前回答，“不用你和我一起去，有新情况我会通知你。”

那天回去，本早就在家等他，他们在客厅里接吻，接吻时年轻人的嘴角微微翘起。  
“欢迎回来。”本灿烂地笑，头发有些乱，“今晚看电影吗？”  
他回了一趟自己的公寓，带了几张电影碟来。  
他们靠在沙发上，迈克尔抱着本，本靠在迈克尔怀里，分一张很大的毯子，看本带来的爱情电影。  
本的头在迈克尔肩上，迈克尔的手指一下下拨弄他的头发，柔软的蜜金色头发，像柔软的蜜糖，缠在他手指间。  
他在那一刻意识到他很爱本——比爱大学时的男朋友爱得多。他根本无法想象和记忆里已经长相模糊的人弄出个孩子，但他此刻有一丝好奇：如果他的身体允许，如果一切顺利，这个孩子降生到世界上，它会有本这种颜色的头发吗？  
“你今晚非常安静。”本抓住他的手指回头，眼睛在暗淡的光线下显得温柔。  
“我在听你评论。”迈克尔说。  
“我话太多了吗？”本用遥控暂停，转身压到迈克尔身上，手撑在他腰两边，吻他下颌，“我们是不是该做点别的？”  
那声音像模糊的气流，迈克尔和他接吻，漫长有耐心的吻，直到本想做下一步，迈克尔才说，“我有些累了。”  
本愣了一下，这是他们第一夜以来迈克尔第一次拒绝。大多时候他们对彼此的需求是一样的，本坐回自己腿上，“对不起，我不知道你不想……”  
他的无措打动了迈克尔，迈克尔用拇指磨蹭他的颧骨，“我不想做爱，但是我们可以接吻，还可以一起睡觉。你觉得这怎么样？”  
“我觉得这是很好的安排。”本又吻了上来，贴着他的嘴唇说。

十五、

两天后，本和班妮在游泳馆见。  
他脸上的淤青肿痛好了，但还留着淡淡的皮外伤痕迹。  
班妮在他身边靠岸，动作轻巧，像一只清澈的水里滑动的海豚，她的泳衣是海豚蓝的，“嗨，本，你在想什么？”  
这个话题可能有点太私人，管它的，班妮是他从小到大最好的朋友。本有些惆怅，“迈克这几天，突然像是……失去兴趣。”  
他说得含蓄，班妮听懂了。她“噢”了一声，更小心地说，“我想，这应该不是你能力的问题。事实上，我听说过对你这方面的赞美。”  
他们青少年时期就开始做爱，青少年最爱谈论性，当然会有人谈到本在床上怎样，乔诺也不可能不向他的朋友评价几句。  
评价是，本绝对不是那种只想着自己爽的混蛋，他很在乎另一方是不是同时爽到了。这让他从冲动的雄性青少年里脱颖而出，表现优秀。十六岁就领先同龄人，没理由到了二十五岁突然落后，班妮当然愿意相信他在床上运动里没什么需要担心的。  
“我想不是这方面的问题。”本平心而论，他记得第三次做的时候，甚至让迈克尔的生殖腔打开了。生殖腔自然打开意味着满足和兴奋，本很高兴，他确确实实取悦了迈克尔。  
但是接下来的几次里，迈克尔的生殖腔再没打开过。接下来就是他对做爱失去兴趣。  
“你不会认为，他不爱你了吧？”班妮慢吞吞地说。  
“不。”本矢口否认，脑子里有些混乱，但他记起自己早上没睁开眼时迈克尔给他的那些吻，温柔地吻在他的额头和鼻梁上。本因此安下心来，蓝绿色的眼睛放光，“不会的，他爱我。”  
班妮的脚拍着水，“所以你在担心什么？”  
“……我怕他有事不告诉我。” 本蓝绿色的眼睛投向清澈反光的水面，“当然，这是完全合理的。他有他的隐私，但我就是担心。”

“你没有什么需要担心的。”另一边，一位产科女医生看完报告，转向她面前丝毫不像孕夫的男人，“金博士，如果你不想继续，现在还处在非常早的时期，可以轻松拿掉。”  
“如果我不想拿掉？”她对面那个强壮温和的男人问。  
“你的生殖腔在受孕后停止萎缩，但是这不够，你需要补充更多激素。除此以外你的身体状况很好，我认为怀到二十四周不成问题。”  
迈克尔看着她递过来的报告，他体内的胚胎不会对他的身体造成太大威胁，他可以把它带到这个世界上。  
迈克尔扯了扯嘴角，他没想象过这种事，哪怕他年轻时都没想过要做一个父亲。但是现在，过了四十五，匆匆忙忙变成一个父亲……好像不是不能接受。任何选择都是对比的结果，不选择承担父亲这个身份带来的一切烦恼，就是选择终结这个胚胎的发育，把一个死胚胎弄出来——这一幕比带小孩更让人不愉快。  
“我选择，继续下去。按你的建议，在二十四周手术。”  
名叫琳达的女医生略显讶然，很快，她眼镜后的双眼被点亮，露出笑容，“那么我会给你一本手册，上面有所有注意事项。我的助理米亚会替你定下之后各种常规检查的时间。”她轻轻拍拍迈克尔的手臂，“这是一个很勇敢的决定。尤其是考虑到男性的生育率不足女性的三分之一。”  
即使可以怀孕，男人也不想生。十五分钟后，迈克尔再次按着额头，坐在诊所停车场的车里，一本“男性预产手册”放在副驾驶座上。他做出了他的决定，这是他一个人的决定，谁怀孕谁全权选择，不过现在，他要告诉本这个决定，同时尽量不吓到他。

回家的路上迈克尔想象各种可能出现的情况，冬天已经过去，街道和树木上的雪融化，阳光揭露出更多绿色。  
开车进车库前迈克尔提醒自己，记得把换季的衣服送去干洗。然后他推开花园铁门，走过泛黄的草地，在正门两级台阶上捡到一封没有署名的信。  
没有署名，但相当于署名了。迈克尔控制住自己，抽出白色信封里白色的纸。  
“最发自内心的悼念”，第一行就触目惊心。  
他仿佛能看见亚历山德灿烂又恶毒的笑。  
下面是几张照片和体检报告——那个在酒吧和本发生肢体冲突，血液伤口接触的矮胖男人，HIV阳性。  
艾滋病毒，最常见的感染方式是性交和血液。本的伤口可能接触到对方的血液，之后他们无套做了不止一次。  
他胸腔内一片冰冷，手差点把那张纸抓碎，下方是熟悉的落款。  
“你真诚的，  
亚历山德·Z·柯瑞恩”

十六、

迈克尔坐在客厅，他一生中还没经历过这样的时刻。  
他没想过会怀孕，更没想过会被传染HIV。  
好笑的是，事实证明，这两件他认为“不可能发生”的事，一件百分百发生了，另一件有百分之五十的可能发生。  
他感染HIV的概率，原本低得像第二天醒来，火星人占领纽约。现在像每天下午，是喝一杯薄荷茶还是洋甘菊茶。他一般只在这两种里选择，不是彼就是此。  
远如火星人的HIV病毒变得像下午的一杯茶那么触手可及，他坐在沙发里，再次确认时间，已经过去了至少半小时。那半小时是一片空白，半点也不真实。  
迈克尔找出本的号码拨出，本第一次没有接电话。他去泡了洋甘菊茶，在香味里镇定下来，直到手机显示来电。  
另一端是本一如既往的声音，“嗨，迈克，我刚才在淋浴换衣，手机留在柜子里了。不管怎么样，有什么事吗？”  
迈克尔维持语气稳定，“你和班妮接下来有安排吗？”  
“……没有。事实上我正要来找你。”本还是听出了不对。  
迈克尔停顿几秒，本来就低沉的声音更加平静，“来找我吧，有一件事我需要告诉你。”

迈克尔把那本预产手册收起，二十分钟后，本走到门前。  
他换鞋的动作迟疑，却笔直走向迈克尔，想张嘴说什么，迈克尔先拍拍他的手臂，“先坐下。”  
这一定是个很不好的消息，本嘴里发干。有人在告诉你消息前让你坐下，就是害怕消息太坏，你接受不了倒地。就像你在开车时接到电话，有人叫你先停下车，是害怕你听到太不好的消息驾驶出意外。  
他点头坐下，坐立不安，能想到的最坏的消息是迈克尔要和他分手。这不可能……要不然就是迈克尔的健康出了什么问题？癌症？绝症？亨廷顿，渐冻人，那些乱七八糟无药可救的病症在本脑海里涌起。  
“我们要去验血。”迈克尔说，“要是你可以，我希望今天就去。”本茫然地看着迈克尔，迈克尔把那张照片递出，“这个人和你有血液接触，他是HIV阳性。”  
一声急促的呼吸，本陷入沙发里，他眼前天旋地转，嘴上说，“是的，是的……尽快检查……”但是整个人动不了，他的腿是软的，尤其是膝盖，压根撑不起身体。  
我完了，他想。他当然知道有鸡尾酒疗法，有各种药，可以让病毒数接近零，像健康正常的人一样健康正常的生活几十年。  
但是“像正常人一样”意味着他自己都认为这是不正常的，他自己都在潜意识歧视这种病，更何况他很可能传染了迈克尔……本呼吸困难，要是有人传染我，他想，我会恨那个人，我会再也不想见到他，哪怕是乔诺，哪怕我知道他不是因为滥交而得病，我也会恨他，他毁了我。  
他不敢看迈克尔，怕在他眼里看见恨意，难道这就是迈克尔这几天不想和他发生关系的原因？  
“你知道，有多久了？”本低声说。  
“一个小时。”  
本几次开口，又停住，最后说，“对不起。我没有听你的。”  
迈克尔对他说过很多次，他没有控制住自己的冲动和愤怒。他心里太混乱，这句对不起听起来轻飘飘的。你不可能在传染给别人HIV之后妄想用一句“对不起”撤销带来的伤害。  
本甚至不敢问“你还会原谅我吗？你还会要我吗？”  
他犯了无法挽回的错，所以迈克尔和他分手也是他应得的，可是他已经不能失去迈克尔了。  
本感觉自己胸腔里的那个器官四分五裂，还在努力把混乱的思绪聚拢，“你说得对，我们应该立刻去检查……今天就去……”  
他听不到自己在说什么，匆匆站起身要向外走，身体变成沉重的需要搬运的行囊，意识不知漂浮在哪里。  
然后他感觉被拉住，手臂被抓住，一双大手——迈克尔的手捧住他的脸，吻他的额头，顺着鼻梁吻到嘴唇。  
本对着那双蓝眼睛眨眼，就像电流通过身体，突然被唤醒，意识重新回到他的身体。他吸了吸鼻子，在那一瞬间被某种感情击中，再也无法自制，不知是崩溃还是发泄，扑在迈克尔怀里痛哭出声。

他死死抱着迈克尔，眼泪止不住地涌出，畏惧，愤怒，抗拒……各种各样的感情炸开。迈克尔反抱住他。  
本最后红着眼和迈克尔去做检测，他在车上用冷饮冰敷眼眶，但显然没太大效果。  
在迈克尔小的时候，80年代到90年代，那时研发的HIV试剂有三个月窗口期，就是在高危接触三个月后检测，出来的结果才是准确的。这么多年过去，现在一些实验室使用第四代试剂，高危接触后两周就可以去检测，得到准确结果。  
迈克尔去找他认识的医生，对方最开始还在开玩笑，听清他们的来意以后严肃起来。  
他谴责地看了眼本，本脸上滚烫，但他没有瑟缩，他要为自己的行为负责。西蒙安排为他们采血，之后对迈克尔说，“我会亲手做你们的检测。今晚就能出结果，等我电话。”  
西蒙又看眼本，示意迈克尔跟他进检查室，“你还没告诉他？”  
迈克尔摇头。  
现在再使用阻断药物已经太晚，如果真的感染，必须终止妊娠。本如果知道自己害死了自己的孩子，他会痛苦一辈子。所以在HIV检测结果出来以前，迈克尔不会告诉本这件事，也许他永远不会让本知道这件事。  
“迈克……”这回轮到西蒙摇头，他做医生太久，久到知道无知是一种幸福。

采血之后，他们离开，两个人坐在车上。  
本沉默，他至今感觉不到真实，但细小的针孔提醒他这一切就在发生。  
“我不会对你说谎来安慰你。”本听见迈克尔说，“如果结果是阳性，我无法原谅你。”  
本的喉咙被哽住，他的眼泪又要流出，他当然知道这一点。  
但迈克尔继续说，“可是‘不能原谅’不意味着我会离开你，那意味着我需要很长一段时间面对我的心结。要是你也希望我们之间可以继续下去，你必须和我一起努力。”

十七、

迈克尔带本回家，让本吃晚餐。  
如果迈克尔是一个人面对这件事，他绝对会跳过今天的晚餐，甚至明天的早餐，在压力大的时候他从来没有食欲。可本在这里，所以他点了披萨外卖。  
这不健康，但是他们需要一些事提醒他们，即使被HIV威胁，生活也在正常过。这种“正常”能让人免于崩溃。  
套衫棒球帽的披萨快递员送来披萨，迈克尔给了不低的小费，本拿起一块，食不知味地咬成小口往胃里咽。  
他吃完一片，问，“为什么……亚历山德会知道？”  
迈克尔说，“你想问他是不是幕后主使。”  
本点点头，迈克尔坐在他对面，双手握着茶杯。  
“这个问题的答案是我不知道。他狡猾，恶毒，善于玩弄人心，我无法确定这是不是他的设计，是不是他找来一个HIV携带者故意激怒你传染你，我只能确定，他希望看见我痛苦。只要能让我痛苦，他不介意承认他没有做的事。”  
迈克尔停顿片刻，“他几乎毁掉我和吉尔的友情。”  
本讶然看他，迈克尔告诉他那个故事。  
在吉尔的事故后，亚历山德出现，并且让一切看起来像是他指使的。他亲口对迈克尔承认，饱含喜悦和满足，“是我策划了她的车祸，你要不要告诉她，因为她是你最好的朋友，我要报复你，所以造成她永远的残疾。你以后要怎么面对她呢，迈克？”  
他连累了他最忠诚最真挚的朋友。不告诉吉尔，迈克尔的良心将永远受谴责；告诉吉尔，他还是会永远自责，同时他很可能失去吉尔。  
那份三十年的友谊险些因亚历山德毁于一旦，迈克尔认为自己不配做吉尔的朋友。他和吉尔爆发了激烈争执，高声大吵，声嘶力竭，摔碎可以摔碎的所有物品。直到吉尔从床上掉下，站不起来，意识到自己多无力后崩溃大哭，迈克尔抱住她，将她抱回床上。  
在最混乱破碎精疲力竭的场合里，吉尔告诉他，“我们永远不会再提这件事——不管是不是亚历山德让那个司机撞我，我们永远不会再提这件事。你永远是我的朋友。”  
后来，迈克尔请前FBI的朋友替他调查，这件事和亚历山德没有丝毫关系，是彻头彻底的意外。但亚历山德一直关注着迈克尔的生活，并且乐意利用发生在他身上或他爱的人身上的所有悲剧进一步刺痛迈克尔。  
这一次也是这样，现在没有人知道那个HIV携带者和本在酒吧打斗究竟是偶然还是亚历山德主导，但他很快查明那个人是HIV携带者——这很正常，亚历山德常年雇佣一些私家侦探。  
迈克尔说，“唯一肯定的是，他希望我痛苦，想要摧毁我的另一段关系。”  
本从胃里升起一阵寒意，胃部痉挛。亚历山德想让他们互相仇恨。本怀疑这是亚历山德主使，迈克尔的前男友主使，如果不是迈克尔，他的前男友怎么会针对自己，自己怎么会被害染上HIV？而迈克尔无法原谅本，是本冲动之下和人争斗，把HIV传染给他。  
他们之间因此生出裂缝，最终会无法挽回。  
本吞咽困难，他意识到这种可能性，他也会恨迈克尔。他的心乱成一团，他们静静坐在餐桌两侧，直到迈克尔的手机亮起，来电是“西蒙”。  
本怔怔看着，迈克尔接通电话，“嗨，西蒙。是，确定吗？好。”  
这是命运性的一刻，他完全僵硬，不敢面对这个答案。  
直到迈克尔挂断电话，说，“阴性。我们都是。”  
他们没有感染HIV，在夜晚阳光好像又洒进他们的生命。本应该惊喜，应该哭泣，但他像一下子被抽干所有力气，这时才发现自己双手冰冷。  
迈克尔也缓缓出了一口气，他向后仰进椅背，身材高大，所以腿也长，他的双腿也坐得更放松，手臂撑起揉额头，“还有一件事，我应该等到明天再告诉你……但是我，真的很累了，我不想再让这件事压在胸口哪怕多一秒。”  
他从抽屉里抽出那本预产手册，递给本，“我和你的孩子，八周。”  
迈克尔看起来很疲倦，但语气温柔。本张大了嘴，大脑停摆。  
太不真实了，从“可能有HIV”到“迈克有了我们的孩子”。  
本的颅骨里像有许多只蜜蜂乱飞，他把那些嗡嗡声强按下去，清了清嗓子，“你的身体……”  
“我的身体可以承受。”迈克尔知道他要说什么，及时安抚他。  
本深吸一口气，“你愿意……”  
“我愿意让它来到这个世界上。”  
本语无伦次，“我没有想到……我是说，我以为你不会……但是我很高兴，谢谢你……不是因为我想要孩子，噢天啊我不是说我不想要孩子……我是说我很高兴，这个孩子是我和你的……”  
迈克尔听他说，不由得笑起来。  
他眼角的笑纹围绕着蓝色的眼睛，那蓝色多么明亮，光仿佛从中流淌出来。  
本的声音停住，他凝视迈克尔的眼睛，感受到里面的愉快，因那愉快全身颤抖，整颗心变成一片温柔浮起的羽毛，轻轻说，“我爱你。”  
然后撑起身体，越过桌面，小心地吻上迈克尔的嘴唇。

尾声

本在迈克尔巨大的床上醒来，鹅绒被柔软，他的鼻梁碰着迈克尔的肩窝，眼睛还睁不开。  
蜜金色头发乱糟糟的，年轻人的手搭在迈克尔胸膛上，梦游似的说。  
“我做了一个梦。”  
“嗯？”迈克尔显然比他清醒得早。  
外面是稀疏的雨声，本含糊说，“我梦到，先是我可能传染你HIV，后来你告诉我我们有孩子了。”  
“这不是梦。”他听见迈克尔带着睡意和笑意的声音。  
本突然惊醒，坐在床上，睁大眼睛看着迈克尔，伸出手，不确定地隔空摸迈克尔的小腹。  
“……这里，有我们的孩子？”  
迈克尔抓住他的手，压在自己平坦的小腹上。他的六块腹肌只维持到三十多岁，但是线条至今保持着，肌肉紧绷。本触碰到温热的皮肤，不是第一次抚摸这里，可这一次不一样，他眼睛眉毛都溢满惊叹，喃喃地说了几句，之后跳下床，“天啊我要把那本预产手册再读一遍，你早餐想吃什么？下次检查我和你去。”  
走到卧室门口，他又折回来，飞快在迈克尔脸上一吻，脸微微发红，“早安，我爱你。”

END

孕期和育（女）儿内容放在番外。

番外

一、

预产班上集结了准妈妈们，今天讲解的内容是“给小婴儿拍嗝的三种方法”和“怎么包裹一个婴儿”。  
本身边的年轻女士手忙脚乱，象征婴儿的娃娃从毛毯里掉出来，她吓得捂住嘴。  
本轻轻替她捡起娃娃，放在折叠过的毯子上，左边角和右边角交叠，蓝绿色的眼睛闪动灿烂的光，“你看，就像这样，像是卷一个墨西哥卷饼。”  
她点点头，专心看着，很快也轻轻地卷了一个，抱在怀里，冲着本微笑。  
预产班上不是没有男性，但是他们是陪妻子来的。准妈妈们聊过天，这个漂亮友善的年轻人一个人来上课，他说他和他的男朋友在等孩子出生。  
本身边的准妈妈好奇地看他肚子，“你……怀孕了吗？”  
本有些腼腆，“不是我，是我的男朋友。”  
至今是他的男朋友——迈克尔从年轻时代起就是个不婚主义者，不可能因为爱上他或者有了孩子而选择结婚。但这不是个问题，结婚和同居没什么本质上的差异。  
准妈妈兴奋地问，“你们知道了吗，小男孩还是小女孩？”  
“小女孩。”本愉快又期待，他们的女儿已经十六周，也就是四个月大了。“我们打算叫她‘安妮’——”  
他突然想到什么，无法控制笑容扩大，刚才卷婴儿毯的时候，他把他们的女儿想象成一个巨大的墨西哥卷饼馅料。  
这实在太好笑了！我得告诉迈克。本想，又立即在心里补充，噢当然，这可绝不能让安妮知道。

迈克尔在工作，他在两个月前就安排好了剖腹手术的日期和每一次孕检的日程。他的上司没理由不批假期给他，计算下来他整个孕期只需要请假五天，他的研究项目进度远远超前，足够他在手术后休养一段时间，再重新接手。  
对休养这件事，本充满怀疑，他有种强烈的预感，迈克尔不会安心休养。他的男朋友在工作上总有些过分投入。  
但那是之后的事，本有信心找到让迈克尔愿意休养的方法。  
为了公开他们的关系，本提前结束在研究所的实习。  
迈克尔曾经的老师，那个伊朗裔的小老头慢吞吞地抬起头，看向迈克尔当时还十分平坦的肚子，慢吞吞地说，“我真想不到，你还有这种潜能……”  
迈克尔表情平板，那个小老头清清嗓子，转向本，面孔显出惊奇，“我更没想到，年轻人，你有这种潜能……”  
迈克尔严厉地盯着他，发出警告的声音。小老头挑眉再摊手，“好吧，我不多说什么，至少他现在不是实习生了。和实习生搞上可不怎么道德……”  
好不容易离开小老头的办公室，迈克尔立刻按了按眉心。走廊上并没有别人，本小心地偷吻了一下迈克尔的脸颊，“很烦吗？”  
“是的。”迈克尔的目光朝窗一瞥，从喉咙深处低沉抱怨，“再听他啰嗦下去，我怕抵抗不住冲动，把他从窗口扔出去。”  
本忍不住笑，迈克尔在少数几个人面前容易暴躁，像青春期——因为他青春期时确实和那少数几个人在一起，那种自然的反应保留下来。  
本轻声说，“我真想早一些认识你，不，早很多年。认识那个年轻的你。”  
“你不一定会喜欢年轻的我。”迈克尔蓝色的眼睛望着他的小男友的脸。年轻的他是一个愤怒的人，不对外发火，但内心藏着愤怒。  
他们向外走，迈克尔说，“我的父母是越南战争那一代的人，垮掉的一代，嬉皮士，政府欺骗他们，说在进行正义的战争，实际上在明知道是送参军的年轻人去死的情况下送他们上前线……”  
怀疑政府是一回事，彻底对政府绝望是另一回事。他父母那一代人里很多人从坚信“我们强大我们正义我们会成为全人类的福祉”到彻底绝望，他的父母决定去过一种和社会隔绝的生活，但是不能让儿子一起被隔绝。于是他们把牙牙学语的儿子交给亲戚朋友，留下所有财产，开着车离开，此后再没有出现过。  
迈克尔一直到二十三十岁都无法接受这件事，为什么这件事要发生在我身上？他对父母的情绪有部分投射到了那个小老头身上，他也是他父母的朋友。  
迈克尔的手机提示音响起，本看他检查信息，定定地看了那条信息一会儿，表情变得温和，几乎是释然。  
“怎么了？”本问。  
迈克尔摇了摇头，看向那个小老头的办公室，“他的短信。他说他忘了告诉我，他很高兴，我愿意试着做一个家长。”

本陪迈克尔去他的每一次产检，郑重其事地捧着平板记录要点，许多人以为他才是怀孕的那个。  
时间进入夏天，气温变高，人自然食欲下降，本开始监督迈克尔吃了什么，坚持每天早上起来给他做早餐，即使已经接了大学的讲师工作，还有早上的课。  
迈克尔看他睡眼惺忪的样子，劝他，“你不必每天一早起来做早餐……”  
“不。”本坚定地拿着木铲转身，“我不做你会每天都吃燕麦片。”  
“那很健康。”迈克尔试图跟他讲道理。  
本反对地又转头看他，更坚定地继续做那份早餐。

二、

“究竟是因为怀孕，还是因为摄入太多卡路里？”吉尔打量他的肚子，明亮的眼眸里半是研究半是调侃。  
迈克尔放下洋甘菊茶，进入第十七周，他能感觉到腰围的微妙变化。不明显，因为四个月的胚胎才一百克重，但线条确实已经开始改变。再过几周，剪裁最合身的那几件衬衣就不能穿了。  
他们在吉尔家的阳台上晒太阳，怀孕以后，日常聚会很少在公众场合，多半在两个人家里。这种环境更放松，更适合聊天。  
迈克尔说，“是个女孩，我们会叫她安妮。”  
“很传统，但是很甜。”吉尔评价，她看着迈克尔的小腹，神情温柔。  
“要摸一下吗？”迈克尔坦然地问。  
就像十七八岁某个暑假，他去打暑期工，特意选择了报酬高的体力劳动，一个假期后手臂肌肉前所未有的明显。在吉尔惊喜地研究他的肌肉时，他也主动提出，“要摸一下吗？”  
吉尔谨慎地伸出手，“既然你觉得没问题……”她的轮椅向前滑，手碰了上去，像当年第一次触碰迈克尔的肌肉那样戳一戳。这感觉很神奇，这是废话，练出肌肉和怀了孕可不一样。她没想过迈克尔会有这一天，上天，她甚至没想象过自己怀孕，怎么会想到她的男性好友怀孕。可不知为什么，她和他都很冷静地面对了这件事。  
她摸着衬衫布料下温热的皮肤，还是讶然地张开嘴，难以形容自己究竟为什么讶然。  
她的生活里将多出一个人，她最好的朋友的孩子。她将作为长辈亲眼看着这个孩子长大自立，然后有她自己的人生。  
她忘记收回手，听见迈克尔的声音。  
“你愿意做安妮的教母吗，吉尔？”  
噢，她想。然后收回手，很端正地坐着，诚恳地说，“我想，我很荣幸。”

与此同时，本在逛婴幼儿用品商店。  
导购滔滔不绝地介绍增加初生儿免疫力的产品，班妮理智地按住他，小声提醒，“我们就是学生物的，本，你该知道这些产品根本没有用。”  
“我知道。”本无力地说，“但我就是忍不住都想买。”  
七年的高等教育在他身上消失无踪，班妮心里说，他显然需要金博士给他上一课。无论如何，这个娇小的姑娘在好朋友付钱以前把本拉走，五分钟后，他们一人一只冰激凌蛋筒，坐在购物广场的休息长椅上。  
班妮吃着紫红色的莓果味冰激凌，“你需要放松，本。”  
“我看起来很紧张吗？”本在长椅里向下滑，蜜金色的头发在日光下还是那么漂亮柔顺，人却显得有些黯然，“我什么都没准备好，我什么都不知道，我要做一个爸爸了，班妮。”他深吸一口气，承认，“好吧，我就是在紧张。”  
班妮比他小的手握住他的手，捏紧安慰他，“你会没事的，你会是个合格的爸爸。”她在心里补充一句，哪怕不完美，也会合格，“而且，你有金博士，他会支持你的。”  
“这又是一个问题。”本更丧气，“我总觉得是他在照顾我，不是我在照顾他。”  
“你们在一起的时间还有很长很长，你不必现在就开始照顾他。”班妮说。  
她切中了要点，本恍然地看着她，班妮对他眨眼，“你的冰激凌要化了。”  
本赶紧舔了一口，含糊问，“我真的会是个合格的爸爸？”  
“会的。”班妮点头，她对本很有信心，哪怕过程中有各种困难各种矛盾，到结尾，一定会一切顺利，皆大欢喜。

周末的清晨，本感觉手臂被拉起，床微微地动，听见迈克尔下床的声音。  
他迷糊地要抗议，可四肢太重，移动不了，喉咙也发不出声，只能不满地任身边温热的躯体离去。  
之后是隔着门的水声，淋浴的声响，像下了一场雨，本渐渐清醒，水声结束，穿着拖鞋的脚步声，迈克尔又走回卧室，本满足地等他再回到床上，回到自己身边。  
但是接下来，迈克尔的手从他的膝盖向上抚摸，隔着睡裤和薄毯，抚摸他半挺的地方，“早安。”  
他晨勃了，他是个健康的年轻男人，当然会晨勃。  
薄毯被掀开，迈克尔的手从裤腰滑入，本晨勃的器官落进他手里，年轻人本能地挺腰接受他的招待，手上粗糙一些的茧刺激阴茎顶端，本沙哑地低叫，听见迈克尔的笑声。

三、

知道迈克尔怀孕以后，他们就没有再插入式性爱过。有几个周末早晨用手做过，他舔迈克尔，或者迈克尔给他口交。  
本以为这又是一次口交，他很喜欢给迈克尔口交，也喜欢被迈克尔这么做。他本来有些放不开，总觉得他的精液味道比迈克尔的重，毕竟他可不爱吃素，但迈克尔咽掉过他的精液，甚至带着他的精液和他接吻，所以他想迈克尔不讨厌他的味道。  
本放松身体，准备迎接迈克尔口腔的热度和湿度，但感觉却不对——  
迈克尔分开腿跪在他身上，手指引导他硬得发疼的阴茎，被夹在股沟间。  
本吓得睡意全消，赶紧后退，“你……怀孕了！我们不可以……”  
但是阴茎前端已经顶入那圈环状肌肉，里面又湿又热。迈克尔自己扩张过了！  
本看他仰起头喘气，更深地坐下，睡袍胸前敞开，带着一道深沟的胸膛，小腹，赤裸的大腿。本的阴茎发胀，他想要更深，顶到深处，碾压藏在里面的生殖腔，射在迈克尔体内，让他生殖腔里都是自己的精液。但是不可以，本尽量不再往里，耳垂被迈克尔轻吻，在耳边说，“我问过医生了，可以做。我不想看你半夜自己动手。”  
“我……”本的脸发红，这让他的蓝绿色的眼睛发光，他想，迈克尔还是知道了。他会梦到和迈克尔真正做爱的那几次，然后晚上偷偷溜去卫生间用手解决。  
年轻人发光的眼睛在清晨日光下像玻璃珠，他的面庞分外有朝气，嘴角扬起，嘴角弧度尖尖，像个脸红却又决定暂时放下羞耻，厚脸皮一回的男孩子，“只是为我吗？那么你想不想要我，想不想要我在你身体里？”  
他虽然在调情，态度却很认真。眼睛对着迈克尔灰蓝色的眼睛，迈克尔忍不住双手捧住他的脸，他的手可以轻易捧起本的脸，拇指轻轻摩挲本的颧骨，迈克尔坦诚地说，“我想要你，想要你在我身体里。”  
迈克尔触碰他的皮肤都在发麻，本被一阵狂喜击中，笑容随之绽开。他仔细地考虑现在的体位，不容拒绝，“我们换一下。”  
迈克尔被他拉着换成侧卧，被本指挥着，眼里显露愉快。  
本找到润滑，在阴茎上又涂了一层，这才让迈克尔抬起腿，缓缓朝里送。才插入一半，就问迈克尔，“还可以吗？”  
体内被撑开，这个体位让迈克尔无法用力，只能接受本的动作，从尾椎升起快感，“……给我更多。”  
本加快速度，因为侧卧，迈克尔的胸肌被挤得明显，随着每一下插入在床单上蹭。本情难自禁地弓身吻住迈克尔的乳头，他记得那是迈克尔的敏感点。果然在他嘴唇贴上，吸吮乳头的那一刹那，他感觉迈克尔胸膛颤抖，听见他低哑的呻吟。  
大概是错觉，迈克尔才怀孕十六周四个月，本就模糊觉得他的胸比以前软了一些。  
他把迈克尔的喘息当成鼓励，一边用嘴唇和手玩弄他发硬的乳头，一边一次一次顶进他的身体。  
高潮不需要多久就到来，迈克尔的乳头被舔湿，闪着暧昧的水光，充血挺立，显得比以前都红。  
本射在他身体里，靠在他身上，然后小心挪动，以免压到他。  
迈克尔的手整理本的头发，本贴在他胸口听他心脏跳动的声音从急促到平缓，过了十分钟，迈克尔说，“我请吉尔做安妮的教母。”  
本撑起身体看他，又趴下去，眼睛移开，“这，有些突然。”  
迈克尔事先没有告诉他，本纠正，“我的意思是，这很好，弗格森教授大概是最好的人选。我只是，觉得有点突然。”  
这确实很突然，他自己决定了这件事，从没向本提起。而安妮的教母——他们的孩子的教母人选，似乎是一件应该事先告诉本的大事。  
这意识让迈克尔惊讶，他确实是个习惯自己做主不考虑别人的人，习惯单身，他没有另一半需要考虑。但现在和本在一起，会不一样了。等到安妮出生，会更不一样。  
“抱歉，”迈克尔说，他不常道歉，“我没有考虑到你。”  
“道歉接受。”本再度撑起上身，吻他的眼角，“虽然我不算很理解，我们都不是信仰坚贞的人，为什么安妮需要教母。”  
“不是为宗教原因。”迈克尔叹气，露出一点狡猾，“想想她发育期生理期会遇到的那些问题，现在那都是吉尔的麻烦了。”  
本张大嘴，之后无法自制地笑。安妮当然会像所有女孩一样面对乳房发育声音变细分泌变化和月经来潮，说不定还会像很多小女孩一样，初次来月经时把自己锁在卫生间或是卧室里。她没有妈妈，他们作为男人，缺少切身经验，只能读科普知识给她听，这是远远不够的。  
“我很欣赏你提前做计划。”本吻到迈克尔的嘴唇，又开始暗示地抚摸身旁强健的身躯。  
“我们刚做完一次。”迈克尔提醒他。  
本咬住他的喉结，皮肤紧贴，感受他身体的热度，“我才二十五岁，第一次到第二次之间要不了多长时间。”

四、

迈克尔的孕期格外平静，在最初几周的呕吐反应过去后，再没有其他不适症状。只是睡得比以往沉，本有时抱着他，更多时候被他抱着，在迈克尔那张大得过分的床上四肢交缠，会悄悄对安妮说，谢谢你，你真是个乖女孩。  
他以为所有事都会顺利流畅，像热餐刀切进黄油，没想到两周后，一次产检结束，本和迈克尔走出诊所，遇上不速之客。  
“金博士！”一个穿着风衣的女人叫他。  
诊所外在下雨，天气已经到了晚春。本举着伞下意识转头看去，就像突然一捧冷雨从衣领背后淋入，他一阵战栗。  
那个陌生女人黑发蓝眼，他确定自己从没见过，但五官轮廓却隐隐熟悉。  
她像的是亚历山德·柯瑞恩，那个隐藏在迈克尔生活里的阴影！  
“柯瑞恩小姐。”迈克尔维持镇定，打了招呼，向本介绍，“亚历山德的妹妹。”  
“金博士，我听说你怀孕，真正看到……”她不带感情地扫过迈克尔的小腹，“还是令我惊讶。”  
她在女性里算高挑的，比迈克尔矮半头，黑发扎成紧紧的马尾，虽然纤细，但存在感很强。  
“我没有时间闲聊。”高大的男人正面她，如果不是迈克尔天然带有某种克制的气质，几乎会显得恃强凌弱。  
柯瑞恩小姐说，“我想请你去见亚历山德一次。我保证，这是最后一次。这对你也会是有益的，你们的关系一直没有得到了结，你也需要一个了结。”

本想拉住迈克尔，不择手段制止他不要去。姓柯瑞恩的都是毒蛇，他不能让他的男朋友被骗进蛇窟。  
但他无法在这件事上阻止迈克尔，亚历山德在他出现前就出现在迈克尔的生活里，占据了那么重要的一部分。本无法阻止迈克尔为亚历山德曾经占据的那一部分寻找一个了结。  
迈克尔要去见一个危险的人。本以为他会恼怒，会当场发作，但他异常冷静，对迈克尔也对那位柯瑞恩小姐说，“我要一起去。”

柯瑞恩小姐点头，一架车开来，电影里那种黑车，在雨中反着钢琴般的光。  
他们两人上车，本抿着嘴唇回想电影情节，好，他们下一步是被偷袭被杀被分尸被抛尸。  
他带着怒气的想象没有成真，他们来到一家酒店，乘电梯直上套房。门口守着保镖，柯瑞恩小姐点头，保镖刷卡开门，她侧脸朝本说，“请不要进卧室，你可以听见他们对话，确定金博士安全。但是请不要被亚历山德看到，你会刺激他的情绪。”

迈克尔看见亚历山德，他穿着深蓝色佩斯利花纹提花睡袍，坐在床上。瘦了，肤色苍白，颜色浓重的黑发比以前更长，披在肩上，阴郁而不稳定。  
“我的妹妹迫不及待找你来看我发疯。”他的声音像是带着恨意的刀锋。  
本看了一眼柯瑞恩小姐，她不为所动。  
“什么病。”迈克尔没有走近，隔着大半个卧室问他。  
他高大的身影挡住了门口透入的光，亚历山德审视他背光的轮廓，讽刺，“看过医疗剧没有，病发率两万分之一，但是在你们每一部医疗剧里都会出现的亨廷顿氏病。你觉得适合我吗？”  
亨廷顿舞蹈病。遗传性绝症，患者逐渐丧失对身体和头脑的控制，身体会像抽搐痉挛一样不自主地动，宛如“舞蹈”。  
他最自主最独断专行最自恃聪明，最后会头脑痴呆，变成一具提线木偶。  
迈克尔回想，这种病一般在四十岁后发作，但不乏早发案例。发作后的寿命预估为十五到二十年，不过许多患者选择自杀。  
“你在试新药？”迈克尔客观地问。  
亨廷顿病没有效用明显的先有药物，但作为科瑞恩生物科技的控制者，亚历山德当然弄得到没有通过药监局审核进入市场的新药。那些新药的问题是效用不定，副作用不可知，但常常是剧烈的。  
亚历山德一定会选择孤注一掷，他仿佛被这个问题刺痛，或者为迈克尔对他的了解刺痛，不管不顾地反击，盯着迈克尔，“你怀孕了？你也有这一天，为了留住可以做你儿子的小男友怀孕，你比弃妇还要可悲！”  
“操！”本低声说，那位科瑞恩小姐也诧异地看了他一眼，没想到这个漂亮乖顺的年轻人会骂人。  
迈克尔没有理会亚历山德的恶毒，毫不迟疑，转身向外，通过半掩的卧室门与门外的本视线相对。  
四目交碰的一瞬间，彼此都觉得一种安心的力量扩散。迈克尔的手扶在门上，背后有传来亚历山德的声音。  
“我早就知道我可能有亨廷顿。我母亲有，这是百分之五十的几率。基因测试能测出来，但是我不去测。”他嘶声说，“我最恨你的一点，不是你背叛了我，而是你毁了我们在一起的可能！”  
如果迈克尔包庇他的父亲，如果迈克尔没有“背叛”他，他们现在还应该在一起。  
迈克尔有刹那间的恍惚，随即恢复清醒。他不可能选择为亚历山德扭曲原则，那件事不可能没有发生，哪怕老柯瑞恩没有自杀，他和亚历山德也会因其他事而分裂。  
他推开门，走向本。柯瑞恩小姐不发一语，她的哥哥有亨廷顿，早就发作，只是一直被完美隐藏。亚历山德是个对别人狠，对自己同样狠的人，居然没有人发现他的状况一直恶化。直到他在董事会上发作，被柯瑞恩生物科技的董事们施压去做基因检测，确认他确实有亨廷顿舞蹈症。  
迈克尔走过她时停住脚步，“这恐怕不是‘给我一个了结’这么简单吧。”  
“不，当然不是。”她平静地说，“主要是用你让亚历山德死心痛苦。忘了告诉你，我们兄妹间有些宿怨。”

迈克尔点头离去，有种意外的轻松。从此后他和柯瑞恩再没有关系。  
本和他一起走出酒店，他侧脸看本，他的小男友脸色很差，沉着一张脸。  
“我很生气。不是嫉妒，我很生气。”  
不是嫉妒，迈克尔知道。本气他选择见亚历山德，因为亚历山德给他留下的印象过分危险，而自己就这么主动走进危险之中。  
本理不清此时的感情，为什么生气，气什么，太多感觉混杂，混合成愤怒和害怕。  
迈克尔拉住他，轻轻吻他额头。

五、

接下来两周，那种愤怒还在本的内心燃烧。  
他并不恨迈克尔，只是莫名生气。就像一个孤独的解谜者面对一个巨大的谜题，不知谜题从何而来，不知如何解开，因此茫然又愤怒。  
直到迈克尔的剖腹手术。六个月，安妮可以被取出生殖腔，在子宫袋里继续发育。  
这手术另一半可以隔着玻璃旁观，但没多少人选择旁观——你得多有勇气，才能看你爱的人像解剖课的动物一样被剖开？  
本看着手术医生切开肌肉，他触摸过无数次，坚实的肌肉轻易被刀划开，之后再次下刀，切开生殖腔。  
本在那一刻弯下腰干呕，胃里翻江倒海，下腹也像被冰冷的刀锋切割一样痛。他受不了这个，受不了亲眼看迈克尔经历这么残忍的事，哪怕迈克尔已经被麻醉。  
小小的婴儿被装进子宫袋里，连上人造脐带。她会在那里再呆三个月。  
护士捧着子宫袋去发育室，手术医生还在给迈克尔缝合。

手术两个小时后，缝合完成，迈克尔从麻醉中逐渐醒来。  
本一直坐在他床边，握住他的手，抓着他几根手指，直到手指微微跳动，迈克尔快要醒来。  
“我很生气，我现在还在生气。”本说，“如果你没有意识到，那么我告诉你，我已经无法承受失去你这种可能了。你可以去面对危险，你不知道这多让我疯狂害怕，害怕却无能为力，所以我生气。”  
麻药还没有完全失效，迈克尔意识模糊，抓住本的手。  
“我是一个凭自己的意愿和直觉做事，某些事上固执叛逆的老男人。”他叹气。  
“没错，你是。”本用力吻他，“我也有一大堆你知道的缺点。我决定不生你气了，我爱你。”  
本握着迈克尔的手，看这个疲惫的男人陷入睡眠。他看着他的深眼窝，眼角的细纹，眉骨和鼻梁，想到他们第一次遇见。  
那时的迈克尔更“官方”一些，成熟健壮的绅士，克制地盘踞的狮子。本读不出他脸上每一条纹路的转折，每一个细微表情之后的寓意。但本现在可以了，本可以从他眼角的笑纹，嘴角的弧度知道他的心情，他的想法。本陪在他身边，听着医院仪器的白噪音，心中宁静，像是守着一片蔚蓝的海域。  
直到护士来给迈克尔加止痛药，轻声提醒本，“嘿，你不去看看你们的女儿吗？”  
本才想起安妮，他跟着指引的护士进入婴儿室，隔着玻璃罩看见连着人工脐带，浸在羊水中的——客观的说，现在还只是个胚胎。  
她长得并不好看，换成别人看，或许像泡在福尔马林里的什么。可本发觉他的一颗心没来由地软下来，或许是出自繁殖本能。  
“你好，安。”他伸出手，虚盖在玻璃罩上，和小姑娘打了第一个招呼，“我们很高兴，把你带到这个世界上。

一周之后，迈克尔出院。安妮还在医院的婴儿监护房，她的状态很好，是个健康好动的女孩，已经学会在子宫袋里伸展手脚。  
本做他的讲师工作，工作之余，下午总要去医院看一看安妮。事实上这份工作是吉尔推荐的，他在吉尔德大学工作，时常一起午餐。  
两个月后，本和吉尔关系已经很好。一天上午课前，他接到那个伊朗小老头的电话。  
“发生了一件事，前所未有。你知道迈克尔今天上午，突然请假吗？”  
本一愣，出门时迈克尔还吻了他的脸颊，怎么会突然请假？  
他的慌乱也是答案，电话对面说，“我刚才打电话给他，出于担心。但是他没有接电话。”  
“我现在没有和他在一起，我在大学，我会马上回家看看。”本立刻说。  
小老头的声音如释重负，“那就好。”他补充，“确定他没事就给我回个电话，好吗，小本？”  
本答应他。  
吉尔刚在隔壁教室上完课，听到几句对话，轮椅在他身边，抬头看他，“你得回去。”  
“但是我的课……”本说。  
“去吧。”吉尔的语气坚决，“我会替你通知学生，今天的课取消。”

本匆匆开车到迈克尔的房子，他们同居的家，在车库看见迈克尔的车。  
一如既往停得很好，他暂时放下心，能停车证明没发生什么太糟糕的事。  
也许是头痛，感冒，也许他不舒服刚睡下，顺便把手机开了静音。本安慰自己，走上二楼卧室，“迈克，你在吗？”  
他听见浴室的水声，一颗悬着的心终于放下。  
他在床边捡到迈克尔的衬衣，摸到觉得哪里不对，展开看才发现衬衣上有两团硬币大小的湿痕，正好在……的位置。  
本忽然明白迈克尔为什么请假。  
迈克尔算是高龄产夫，本身激素偏低，为了防止流产，一直在补充激素。医生建议他不要立刻停药，而要慢慢减量，否则激素落差太大，容易引发别的问题。  
他的身体以为他还在怀孕，到八个月就开始分泌乳汁。迈克尔一定是发现乳汁溢出，才临时请假。  
本轻轻敲浴室门，“迈克，是我，我能进来吗？”

六、

本可以体会迈克尔的心情：设身处地，如果是他泌乳，他也会抵触。更何况差点被所有同事见到。  
浴室里传来迈克尔低沉的声音，“进来。”  
本拧开把手，推门，浴室内弥漫着热雾，迈克尔躺在浴缸里，热水淹没到他胸膛。  
“难受吗？”本深呼吸，看着他的眼睛，尽量不先看他的胸。  
迈克尔按着头，半湿的头发从指缝里露出一点，“之前……我需要一点时间整理，没有接电话。刚才已经回过电话了，我告诉他临时有一些事需要处理。然后打电话给医生。”  
——那位产科女医生。本点头，听迈克尔说，“她建议热敷，如果量太多，可以先挤掉。明天开药让它停下来。”  
本顺着他的颈看到胸，迈克尔肩很宽，一般肩宽的男人胸肌都很难发达，但他的胸肌……第一次见到，就比本想象得饱满。现在涨得更明显，一侧胸肌泛红，显然是尝试挤却不成功。  
据说这很痛，本站在他身后，手落在迈克尔双肩，吻他头顶，“我可以帮忙吗？”  
“……谢谢。”迈克尔说，闭上了眼。  
他遇到过很多困难，解决过许多问题，但这和……挤奶不同，完全不同。他不知道为什么他的身体在跟他对着干，无论如何也不配合，总在溢出，却挤不出来。最后只弄痛自己，精神上疲惫不堪，放弃地泡在热水里，希望热水浴能缓解胀痛。  
本跪在浴缸后，浴室地面上，下巴贴着迈克尔肩膀，衬衣的衣袖很快被迈克尔肩上的水沾湿。  
他挽起衣袖，温热的手从迈克尔肩膀滑到胸上。  
坚实的肌肉因为涨奶，变得柔软一些。碰上被挤得发红的一侧，迈克尔的肩背绷紧，一定还痛着。本吻他的肩膀，从另一侧胸肌开始按摩。  
他的手指抚摸胸肌，轻轻从外向内转圈推。整块胸肌推过一遍，就用指缝磨蹭乳头，然后再重复一开始的动作，由胸肌边缘向乳晕推动。  
迈克尔觉得有些酸胀的东西真的被他挤向乳晕，按摩几分钟，那感觉越来越强烈。迈克尔仍闭 ，从胸腔深处发出声音，“够了，可以了。”  
本用手指按压他的乳头，那颗东西被温柔地搓弄得发热发硬。一股酥麻感扩散开，在迈克尔反应过来之前，本捏住他左边整个乳晕，把里面的……挤出来。  
乳汁量少，不是喷射，在胸膛上流了一片。带着体温的液体流淌开，感觉非常奇怪，左胸立刻轻松不少，但他更迫切让残余的乳汁被挤出。  
本从别的方向推动乳晕，乳汁溢开，散入热水里。迈克尔第一次体会到身体不受控制，不是青少年时代第一次高潮的不受控制，而是在这个场景下彻底失去对身体的控制。他闭着眼，不想看这一幕，抓住本的手放到另一侧胸上。那一侧胸肌因为他早先粗暴不成功的挤压，肌肉还酸痛，本花了更长时间按摩，然后把积压的乳汁挤出。  
本的手收回，他没看见过迈克尔这个样子，年轻人不确定地说，“我先出去，你注意水温，水在变凉。”  
迈克尔没有挽留，只说“谢谢”，语气像一声叹息。  
本走出浴室，头靠着墙，有些难受，他很担心迈克尔。他的手指沾过乳汁，现在已经干了，他下意识地嗅了嗅，又轻轻舔了一下，反应过来自己做了什么，蓝绿色的眼睛睁大，脸烧得烫，迅速打开水龙头冲洗双手，把那些胡思乱想都甩开。

迈克尔在浴室里呆了很久，换衣时打开衣柜，在抽屉里找到吉尔上次买给他的“礼物”。他一直把那当成促狭的关心，或是无害的恶作剧。  
当他换好衣服出来，本也换过衣服。迈克尔说，“我今天会在家工作。”  
本正要说我陪你，迈克尔走近，托起他的脸，拇指磨蹭他的颧骨。  
“我会没事的，我只是需要一点时间适应。”

本去上他的课，尽量专心，PPT早就做好，驾轻就熟，余下的就是归纳和解释。  
下午四点，他上完课，去了一趟超市回到家。进门听见迈克尔的声音，“本，来一下卧室。”  
他放下购物袋上楼，路过迈克尔的书房，电脑开着机摆在桌上。推开卧室的门，就看见迈克尔躺在床上，睡衣上衣的扣子解开，露出一小片胸膛，似乎能看见他右边乳头上贴着白色的东西。  
他在床边坐下，看清那是一片一次性乳贴，防溢乳和凸点。迈克尔撕开乳贴，乳贴外围是一圈胶带，中间是无纺布。撕开一半就能看见，迈克尔乳头上又是湿漉漉的，整个乳晕都闪着水光。  
我已经离开超过四个小时，本想到，好像每隔两个半小时到四个小时就要挤出来一次。本正要去找毛巾，就被迈克尔拉住，他按迈克尔用力的方向，配合地爬上床，双臂撑在迈克尔身体两侧，以免压到他的胸。  
“你还好吗？”迈克尔看见这个漂亮的年轻人眼里只有他，喃喃地说。  
迈克尔没有回答，这情形对他而言也是前所未有。他发现在陷入未知束手无策的时候，他需要本，就像本需要他。  
迈克尔吻住本的嘴唇，本几乎有种被吞噬的错觉，他被迈克尔的手臂压得倒在迈克尔身上，压住他的胸，他能感觉到迈克尔胸膛为痛和胀颤抖。可是本的手臂摸着迈克尔的胸，手感柔软一些，像是坚实的肌肉上蒙着一层薄薄的软垫，玩弄这里时迈克尔的反应也更大，本的下半身因为这个兴奋极了。  
他好不容易喘过气，“我们做吗？”  
自从迈克尔手术后他们就没再做过，本害怕顶进去会碰到迈克尔愈合中的生殖腔。  
迈克尔用实际行动回答，他压到了本身上，一侧濡湿的乳头印在本的衬衣上。本硬得发痛，他根本意识不到他是怎么挣开长裤，拿到润滑剂。  
他们之间的体位又变成本压在迈克尔身上，迈克尔的手同样沾着润滑，张开双腿，深邃的蓝色眼睛颜色明亮得锐利，他抚摸自己的阴茎，“我撑不了那么久……让我先射一次。”  
本的手参与进来，他们的手一起握住迈克尔粗长的阴茎，摸到根部，玩弄囊袋，在润滑的作用下每一次摩擦都那么美妙。  
本等他射精，身体放松才又在自己的阴茎上大量涂抹润滑，缓缓进入迈克尔的身体。  
那个过程艰巨漫长，本要很小心不进入太深。他眼也不眨地注视他们结合的地方，迈克尔那一圈肌肉怎样容纳自己。再抬头，才又对上迈克尔的眼睛。  
灰蓝色的眼睛凝视着他，想要穿透他的灵魂，本不知从哪泛起一阵颤栗。他在迈克尔的眼里看见什么，一些东西不一样了。  
迈克尔比以前更放松，他不再掌控主导权。  
本的视线又落到他胸上，左侧的乳贴还粘在皮肤上，右侧已经翘起。本轻轻撕掉那张白色乳贴，“可以吗？”  
“只要你想。”迈克尔说，手掌在本后颈抚摸。本无法克制地低头含住他右边的乳头，舌尖在乳晕上画圈，然后舔进乳孔。  
迈克尔的全身绷紧，他们下半身还紧密相连，他上身的轻微动作都会影响下身。本只舔干净了乳头上的乳汁，放开那里，问，“嗨，你还好？”  
迈克尔看见他眼里的担忧，把他按到自己胸膛上，“继续吧。”  
这一次本比之前温柔却坚定，乳晕被湿热的口腔刺激，不断吸吮，牙齿轻轻碰到，酸胀感像海绵吸饱水膨胀，本的手也参与进来，快感超出承受范围，迈克尔甚至不知道自己的胸可以这么敏感。一阵一阵酥麻冲击一侧胸，另一边却酸胀得难受，被本含住的那边乳汁大量涌出。迈克尔一边被吸吮着乳头，一边被插入，很快到达高潮。

七、

他在被本进入前射过一次，这一次没能射出什么，阴茎没有硬起来，只是前列腺高潮。  
可这次高潮太过强烈，迈克尔下半身都在收紧，本的阴茎被他一次次痉挛夹住，也急喘着丢盔卸甲。  
迈克尔的乳头上是没被他吞下的乳汁和口水，本没有撤出迈克尔的身体，反而胯部相贴，揭开左侧乳头上的乳贴。  
在高潮中，右边乳头流出乳汁，左边也溢出不少。乳贴快要粘不住，一掀开就有细细的涓流流下胸膛。本看着迈克尔，蓝绿色的眼睛显得慵懒又狡猾，仿佛要报复迈克尔让他过早射精，从下向上长长舔了一道，听见迈克尔压抑的呻吟，才把整个乳晕含进嘴里吮吸。  
他在高潮的余韵里吸出了迈克尔另一边积压的乳汁，迈克尔挺胸把乳头送到他面前。  
本舔舔嘴唇，“我是不是，有点过分？”  
他下床拿了毛巾，浸热水敷在迈克尔胸上。那块胸膛上已经一片狼藉，他们的床上也一片狼藉。  
迈克尔拉他侧躺在自己身边，本抱住他的腰。  
“如果我做得过分了，对不起。”  
他的手臂横在迈克尔腰上，手指抚摸下腹愈合的刀口。在这一瞬间升起愧疚，他让迈克尔一边被吸奶一边被操上高潮。  
迈克尔拍拍他的手臂，看自己的胸，“如果这要持续很长一段时间，那么很不好。但是我只需要忍受这种状况一两天，就还可以接受。甚至……在性上相当有新鲜感。”  
被吸奶同时被本做到高潮很有新鲜感，一个有主导欲的本也很有新鲜感。  
本笑起来，撑起身体看着迈克尔，亲吻他的眼角。  
“为了更有新鲜感，在它完全停下来之前，下一次你得求我替你吸了。”  
在我求你之前你就会急不可待把它吸干。迈克尔想。在最初的难堪和不适后，他决定接受他的新处境。为什么不配合本，毕竟他们的生活需要一点情趣。  
“你在想什么？”本不满他的分心，在他颈边说。  
迈克尔直接吻住他的嘴唇。

迈克尔的泌乳在两天后停止，他终于可以正常上班。两周之后，安妮的发育完成，他们一起看着子宫袋模拟宫缩，最后撕裂，把安妮挤出。  
她刚出生时还白一些，被擦干后变成一只红通通皱巴巴的小猴子。  
本从迈克尔手里接过安妮，尽管护士和医生再三保证她体重正常，而且新生儿多项指标都满分，本还是觉得她轻极了。  
一通拍哄之后，护士抱她去喂奶。  
另一位护士带来了出生证明给他们填写。对本来说，这一幕恍如梦幻，又确实是真实的。他们已经在填写安妮的出生证明了！  
本给出他的全名，社会安全号，等等信息。他在安妮的“家长#2”那一栏签上自己的名字。  
护士善解人意地提前说，“要是名字没最终确定，别担心。出生后的前六个月都能改动，出生证明只是确定她出世的时间。”  
迈克尔对她微笑，如果安妮懂事后对她的名字没有意见，他们不会改动她的名字。他写下安妮的全名，安妮·阿比盖尔·肯森·金。他们没像许多家长那样用连字符把两个姓氏连在一起做安妮的姓，迈克尔承认他对带连字符的名字没有好感，他也不想给未来安妮的同学一个取笑她名字里连字符的机会，于是本的姓成为安妮第二个中间名。  
观察几天后，本在那种眩晕的不真实感里拎着安妮回家——字面意义上的拎着，她睡在一个婴儿篮里，在进家门的第一秒就号啕大哭起来。  
本一边手忙脚乱哄她一边说，“嗨，安妮，欢迎到家……别哭了好不好？求你，别哭了……她是饿了吗？”  
“或者要换尿布了。”迈克尔把奶瓶递给本，补充，觉得这一幕有趣，但又有点头疼：在安妮三岁，或者五岁，或者天知道多少岁以前，他宁静许多年的房子恐怕要鸡犬不宁了。

完

番外二

上

“我觉得这样不太好，”本压在迈克尔身上说，“就像我们刻意甩开了我们五岁的女儿。”  
“安妮和吉尔在一起，她喜欢吉尔。”迈克尔看着本含笑的嘴唇，知道他故意提起安妮，“更让我觉得不好的是，你在这个时候还想起我们五岁的女儿。”  
这天晚上迈克尔受邀参加一个酒会。研究所的一个研究项目取得重大进展，已经确认和NASA合作。研究所的金主之一，某个基金会大肆炫耀和庆祝，迈克尔是他们的明星科学家。  
于是这个周末他们把安妮托付给吉尔，安妮不在，在晚宴之前，换衣的过程里，他们就缠到了一起。  
本压在他身上，吻他下颌，“我得给你留下印记，以免有人把你从我身边偷走。”  
“我建议你，不要吻在衣领以上。那个小老头还指望我去多弄点项目赞助。”  
“那你要怎么补偿我？”本眨着眼睛。  
“现在是冬天，”冬日着装，大面积皮肤都被遮蔽，迈克尔配合地说，“你可以在其他任何地方做标记。”  
“你在引诱我。”本蓝绿色的漂亮眼睛里闪着光，他解开迈克尔衬衣的衣扣，沿着胸膛吻下去。

他们险些迟到。最后万幸赶上。  
本饿着肚子，先去吃自助点心，他过了三十岁还是饿得快，有点贪吃却一直不长肉。  
等到吃饱，他看见迈克尔礼貌的和宾客交谈。他是大家关注的中心点，本看着迈克尔，试图从一个旁观者的身份观察。  
他很高大，身材很好，所以一些女性宾客会欣赏地多看他的肩背和手臂几眼。头发里的灰色更多，这让他本来的棕发颜色又浅了一个调，但是有种奇异的成熟浪漫的吸引力。  
然后是他的脸，眉骨和鼻梁都高，四十岁以后就不是很看得出年龄。  
他无疑很有魅力，一种本能在催促本去宣示主权，他轻松穿越人群，露出带着歉意的灿烂笑容。  
“先生女士们，能不能让我借走他跳一支舞？”  
人们善意地笑着散开，不打扰他们。  
本伸出手，邀请迈克尔进入舞池。许多在慢舞的宾客看向他们，新加入的一对。  
迈克尔比本高一些，轻易越过他发现更多探来的视线。他们在一起五年，本还是那么漂亮，甚至更漂亮。头发长了，那种青涩像放了几年的酒，初初成熟，但仍然带着男孩气。  
迈克尔明知故问，“年轻的先生，你在吸引许多人的目光，为什么要来邀请一个老男人。”  
他在重复他们第一次跳舞时他的问题，本抬起头朝他笑，靠近他的同时手臂用力拉他靠近。  
“你怎么知道别人在看我，而不是在看你？”本装作抱怨，“我已经觉得看你的人足够多了。”  
“那该怎么办？”迈克尔眼角的笑纹明显。  
本借着向前的动作，嘴唇擦过他耳垂，“想到别人不知道，你大腿内侧都是我的吻痕，我就感觉好很多。”  
在来之前本给他口交过，故意吸吮他大腿内侧的皮肤，留下许多个红色的吻痕，一旦张开腿就能看见。  
迈克尔不得不承认，本挑起他的欲望。大腿内侧被吻过的地方发烫，就像又能感觉到本的嘴唇印在皮肤上。  
“所以，你要和我早些回家吗？”本自信满满。  
“不和你提前回家，我似乎会错过一次很棒的体验。”迈克尔刻意皱眉，却掩饰不住笑意。半小时后，他们借故告辞。

那是一个周日，第二天就是新一天的开始。他们还能享受一个“无安妮早晨”。  
他们很爱安妮，但是再爱也需要一点距离。更何况安妮可不是一个容易对付的女孩。  
这是她在幼儿园的最后一个学期，明年她就要上小学了。幼儿园老师既喜欢她也为她头疼，去年本和迈克尔分别被请到幼儿园几次，因为安妮和别的孩子打架。今年好开始，她不打架了，改用“聪明”的方法制造麻烦。  
“你为什么在杰森的衣服里放虫子？”本在晚饭桌上板起脸问。  
“他是个坏蛋，他抢汤玛斯的午饭。还有贝尔。汤玛斯和贝尔吃不饱！”安妮抗争。  
本说，“你应该告诉亚当森小姐——”那是幼儿园老师。  
“我不是打小报告的人！”安妮在椅子上站起来大叫。  
然后本和安妮吵起来，又一次。直到迈克尔晚上回家，本做了晚餐，晚餐摆在桌上，安妮又绝食抗议了。  
“大概我做不了一个好爸爸。”本说，站在客厅里，反复转圈，但就是不去看安妮。  
迈克尔抱住他，本沮丧地把脸埋在他肩上。迈克尔摸着他的头发，“你太在乎她，反而让安妮无所适从。”  
“我做不到像你一样冷静。”本几乎要抓自己的头发。  
迈克尔吻了吻他的额头，去哄安妮。  
安妮在房里组装遥控赛车，专心致志给细小的组件上油，她像在和什么赌气，像是怀着愤怒。  
迈克尔在她面前蹲下，“嗨，需要帮忙吗？”  
安妮说，“给我热熔胶。”  
迈克尔递给她胶枪，安妮对组装无疑有天赋，否则他们不会把胶枪给一个小女孩当玩具。  
安妮没说话，迈克尔也没问她问题，等到这几个零件装好，迈克尔站起来问，“吃饭去吧？”就像之前的争吵斗气完全没发生，安妮看他一眼，低声说，“为什么本不能像你一样对我？”  
本没有坚持要她叫爸爸，一开始安妮学迈克尔叫他本，他就接受了。本对安妮过分在乎，所以在一些方面对她过分宽容，一些方面对她过分严厉，在两个极端间游走，难怪安妮总觉得他善变，总是和他吵架。  
“因为他很爱你。”迈克尔正视她，摸她到耳边的金发，“我不是说他做的所有事都是对的，我只是说，他因为太爱你，有时不知道怎么爱你。”  
安妮的冲动易怒不知道是谁的遗传，本至少会用礼貌乖巧掩盖这一点。而迈克尔自己，小时候也很少有爆发出来的时刻。可她也是个很需要爱的孩子，她知道两个爸爸都爱她，所以接受了迈克尔的解释，主动牵住他的大手。

中

安妮和本的关系缓和，但是在接下来的一两周里都没有像从前一样亲昵。  
迈克尔有时想到安妮和本，会忍不住微笑。他知道安妮在情感上与本更亲密，足够亲密才会在小事上受伤。  
这个周末迈克尔带安妮去吃冰激凌，递冰激凌给安妮时，安妮说，“如果是本，他又要啰嗦我吃冰激凌会蛀牙了。”  
迈克尔说，“会有点扫兴，但是我们回去得告诉他你吃了冰激凌，好吗？还要认真刷牙。”  
安妮点头，低头舔着巧克力冰激凌。迈克尔和她坐在休闲座位上，安妮不情愿地说，“下周是不是本的生日？”  
“你怎么知道的？”迈克尔温柔地问。他可不会指望不到六岁的小女孩记住家长的生日。  
“我在班妮的电话里听见的，她祝本生日快乐。”  
班妮去年去了北欧，参加一个联合国和欧盟合作的项目，只能缺席本的生日。  
迈克尔蹲下身和她对视，“我们要给本办个派对，你想送他一份礼物吗？”  
安妮抿起嘴唇，点点头。

迈克尔给本办了一个热闹的生日派对，所有人都在，连班妮也扛住时差，视频参加了派对。  
安妮把她的遥控赛车送给本。  
“这个模型还没有完成，你要给我更多时间完成它。”她严肃地说。  
本忍不住搂住她，吻她的脸颊，被她挡开，别扭地说，“你扎到我了！”却在抱怨地同时在本左右脸上各亲了一口。  
迈克尔笑着望向本和安妮。  
派对持续到晚上十点，因为安妮困了而散场。安妮睡着之后反而紧紧贴着本，像一只小袋鼠。  
“她很爱你。”迈克尔轻声说。把安妮抱起来，让她两条手臂揽住自己的脖子，抱着他的小女儿上楼睡觉。  
“可是我和安妮总是吵架。”本深吸气，“你还记得我说过，如果再想要孩子，我来生吗？我要收回那句话了，再来一个安妮，我会发疯。”  
只有一个安妮，到了她的青春期，你也会发疯。迈克尔这么想着，不由得又露出笑容。  
他把安妮抱进她的房间，放在她的小床上，给她盖好被子。本把安妮送给他却未完成的赛车放回她的工作台，下意识地说，“也许安妮以后会去mit。”  
“虽然我赞成以前制定计划，但这太早了。”迈克尔带他离开安妮的房间，几乎是一出房间，关上门，本就把他抵到墙上，仰头吸吮他颈侧的皮肤。  
“……今天是我的生日……我们能做点特别的吗……”  
迈克尔抬起一只手，用拇指和食指抚摸本的脸颊，本主动迎上，让他的手碰到自己的脸，让迈克尔蓝色的眼睛对上自己的眼睛。  
这一次迈克尔的手滑向他的下巴，在那里盘桓，用带茧的指腹感受。  
“你在留胡茬？”  
不好看吗？”本一下一下吻他的鼻梁，“我去年就三十岁了。”  
“很好看。”本很漂亮，像一块很甜的蛋糕，胡茬大概是给奶油里加了一小撮盐。“但是这会遮住你下巴的轮廓。”迈克尔抚摸他的下颌。  
“你不喜欢，我也不是不能妥协。”本含糊地说，他们身体紧贴，吻在一起，呼吸乱了，“去卧室吧，好不好？”

本从抽屉里拿出一个小玩具，久违地有一点不好意思，“你没有试过这个，是吗？”  
迈克尔抬起眉毛，看看那个小小的圆球，再看看本，“不一定放得进去。”  
本跃跃欲试，“我们可以慢慢来。”  
那是相当艰难的过程，他们要做到迈克尔的生殖腔自动打开，那意味着反复濒临高潮。  
本用了大量润滑，手指，阴茎，还有跳蛋。到最后迈克尔的皮肤已经蒙上一层细汗，他的手和本的手交扣，身体在床单上扭动。  
他的生殖腔打开一点，那种酸涩的感觉在体内弥漫，本眼睛发亮，把跳蛋顶在生殖腔上，酸涩感立刻变强，迈克尔的腰弹起来，控制不住自己，汗水流进眼睛里。  
本一边抚摸他的身体，一边抽出跳蛋。把那颗小球放进去，塞进半开的生殖腔。  
那里在手术后很少被开发，一开始因为本担心刀口没有愈合，后来则是年龄问题，生殖腔越来越不容易打开。  
这几年来最多是阴茎撞到生殖腔入口，或者是手指进去一点。那颗小球彻底滑进去时，迈克尔反射性紧绷身体，腿根都在颤抖。  
本压在他身上，很让人心安的重量，在他耳边不断说安慰的话语，包括真的不舒服就取出来。他硬挺的阴茎蹭着迈克尔的阴茎，迈克尔搂住他的背，“可以了。”  
他也想尝试一下那种感觉。本按了遥控器，挤进迈克尔生殖腔的小球膨胀扩大，把已经萎缩的生殖腔迅速撑开。  
那和胚胎发育不同，整个过程太快。生殖腔玩具是情趣玩具的一大分类，一些人这里比前列腺敏感。迈克尔从来没尝试过这个，他对这一类玩具不感兴趣。可这一次他不知道自己是叫出声还是发不出声音，在生殖腔被撑开的那一刹那射精，眼前一片白光，之后陷入黑暗。  
他恍惚了片刻，闭着眼睛，触觉回来，本亲吻他的眼角。  
“太刺激了？”本低声问。  
“……下次你可以试试。”迈克尔动都不想动。  
“如果你陪我试，我不介意。”本的眼睛还是那么亮，他们吻上对方的嘴唇。

尾声

安妮六岁，她最爱的运动变成卡丁车。  
第一次在游乐场坐进卡丁车以后，她就一发不可收拾。安妮会回家主动打扫屋子，主动洗碗，对家长要求，“我周末要去玩卡丁车。”  
他们最初以为卡丁车只是小女孩一时的兴趣，可没想到那只是一段旅程的起点。  
安妮把对机械的爱好全部抛下，所有空闲时间和零用钱都花在卡丁车上。七岁时她参加了儿童卡丁车大赛，没有得到名次——她的车因为零件损坏出了事故，安妮摔伤了一条手臂。  
但她因此得到一位教练。  
本极度反对这件事，安妮不需要一个什么卡丁车教练，她不会去参加青少年大赛。  
迈克尔问那位教练，“为什么选择安妮？”  
因为零件故障，她甚至没有在比赛里取得名次。  
那位教练回答，“正因为她在事故里宣示出的东西：天赋，准确的直觉，惊人的反射……她陷入一场事故，但她尽最大努力，成功把这次事故的伤害减到最小。”  
她是所有卡丁车教练想要的那种学生。卡丁车的下一步是赛车，这条路通向一级方程式。多少出类拔萃的方程式驾驶员都是在儿童时期从卡丁车比赛里脱颖而出，被选中培养的。  
可F1赛车是男性的游戏，没有一位女性赛车手在F1赛车比赛里夺冠过，迈克尔甚至不认为有女性赛车手拿过前五。方程式赛车对体能要求极大，女赛车手能完成比赛都像是一种壮举。  
虽然没有女赛车手赢过方程式，但女赛车手赢过印地车赛。那一年她因此登上《时代》。  
迈克尔问安妮，“你想成为第二个丹妮卡·派翠克吗？”  
安妮看着他，“我要成为第一个安妮·金。”

迈克尔说服了本，让安妮接受训练。她在九岁前弄断了两条手臂，不停受伤，不停痊愈。等到她六年级结束，参加全国少年卡丁车大赛，成功捧回了一座冠军奖杯，并被评为未来之星。  
安妮选择的道路对迈克尔而言已经足够清晰，但本仍不愿相信，他希望安妮有一天突然放弃赛车——她可以研究赛车，去mit学车辆工程什么的，但不要把整个事业放在驾驶赛车上。  
安妮的人生目标是“我要成为赛车手”，于是在她十三岁时，本假公济私，带她去大学的开学仪式。  
即将发言的新生代表比安妮大五岁，出身议员家庭，是那种典型的优等生，本指望他的发言能打动安妮。  
他的发言确实打动了安妮，安妮从来没如此认真过，全神贯注地投入。  
本暗暗欣慰，放松了一些，事后问安妮，“你的人生目标有改变吗？”  
“有。”安妮说，“我的人生目标以前是做最好的赛车手，现在是做最好的赛车手，以及……”她指向台上，自信地说，“跟他结婚。”  
本感到一阵绝望，捂住了脸。  
迈克尔到得晚一些，看了看台上发言的男孩，饶有兴趣地弯腰，“年轻的小姐，你打算怎么实现这两个目标？”  
依旧剪着短发的小女孩踟躇片刻，说，“总会有办法的。”  
迈克尔笑起来，鼓励地拍拍她的肩。

……

许多年后，有两个和安妮·金这个名字相关的大新闻。  
一是她成为了一个出色的赛车手；二是她在比赛后宣布即将和年轻的州议员结婚。

全文完


End file.
